


Short Stories and Drabbles of the KevEdd Kind

by Hopsb12



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopsb12/pseuds/Hopsb12
Summary: These are some of my short stories and drabbles that I have come up with.  None are tied into any other of my stories.  Some I may add on too as time goes by.  Mostly they are either Kevin and Edd getting together or already in a relationship of one kind or another.  If you read a story and would like more please leave me a comment.





	1. Fortune Foretold

**Author's Note:**

> This was an inspiration that I had after seeing a fortune teller ad, I have part of a second chapter started. I may add to this story at a later date.

Two teenagers walked down the fairway looking at the attractions on either side. They had been dating since the beginning of ninth grade in high school. He was an all-star athlete and one of the most popular boys in their high school. His body was lean and muscled, but not overdone for his 5'10” height. Looking at him one got the vision of what the Greek gods of mythology would look like wearing a red and black baseball cap with the bill turned towards the back. Red hair showed from beneath the cap over a face that was lightly freckled and sporting emerald green eyes that shone with golden lights when he was happy. He usually wore a mischievous grin on his lips although those same lips could smile the brightest smile at times or scowl with a most frightening sneer when he was angry or upset about something. Over his finely muscled chest, he wore a green hoodie. Covering his lower body which was just as finely muscled as the upper half were a pair of tight worn blue jeans. The jeans showed off his bubble butt and a huge bulge in front. On his feet were a pair of riding boots. The boots were squared toed and scuffed from riding his red and black flamed motorcycle. 

He glanced down at the girl under his arm. She was blonde-haired and blue-eyed with a pretty face and all the right curves. Being the head cheerleader she was also fit and well-muscled. She was wearing a pink tee shirt with a heart and unicorn on the front. Her short skirt showed off legs that were to die for. Kevin was so proud of his girlfriend Nazz. They had lived in the same cul-de-sac most of their lives, played together as children and dated throughout high school. It seemed that after graduation which was just a few weeks away, they would probably go to the same university. The one where Kevin had his baseball scholarship. 

Nazz looked to her left and spotted a fortune tellers booth and said, “Let's get our fortune done.”

The redhead looked at the booth and smirked, “She'll probably tell us that we are sweethearts and will be married in the future with a herd of kids.” He said laughing.

“Who knows, c' mon Kev it will be fun.” 

“Ok, I'll humor you, let's get it done and go grab a snack somewhere, I'm doing for a corn dog.”

They walked over to the booth and read the sign. Madam Nutchka knows and sees and tells all $10.00. Just then a short, round lady wearing too much makeup with her hair piled on top of her head opened the curtain to the booth and looked out. “Oh, what a pretty couple, come in and let me tell your fortune.”

They walked behind the curtain and sat at a table with a Chrystal ball and some magic symbols on it. She reached out and took Nazz's hand and looked at her palm. “Ah, I see you love this boy and have had a great relationship with him. You two have been together for a long time and that makes you both happy.”

She then reached over and took Kevin's palm and looked at it. “I see you like sports and have a future there. I see some changes coming in the near future that you will have to think long and hard over.”

“What about our future, Madam Nutchka, will we get married, Will there be much happiness?” Asked the blonde girl.

Madam Nutchka looked up and said, “I need to look further into the future to see anymore, what I am seeing at the moment is clouded. Come back in an hour and I will tell you more.”

“Yeah right, for another $10.00 bucks.” scoffed the emerald-eyed boy.

“Usually I charge extra in an in-depth reading, but for you, I will waive the extra fee. I see much in your future that you will need to be forewarned about so that you may make the right decision when the time comes.” Said the medium frowning as she looked down at her crystal ball.

As they walked out of the booth they spotted some of the other students from Peach Creek High School. “Hey guys, over here” Nazz called out to some other cheerleaders and members of the football team. The group looked over and then came to the couple.

A blue-haired girl detached herself from one of the football players and came over and hugged Nazz, She whispered something into the blonde's ear and then Nazz said, “We'll be right back Kev, I need to run find a potty.” She and the blue-haired girl took off into the crowd without giving anyone a chance to say anything. Kevin laughed and said, “So guys what are we gonna do now? I seem to have been ditched at the moment. Haha.”

“We're on our way to ride the roller coaster, wanna come with us.” said one of the football players.

“Nah, I better wait here, Nazz will have a fit if she comes back looking for me and can't find me.”

“OK, catch you later Kevin,” Said the group and they started off.

The emerald eyes scanned the crowd looking to see who else he might know at the fair. It seems that everyone had come out for the final night. He spotted a shorter guy with black hair walking along with a tall red-haired girl. Kevin frowned and thought, There's the shrimp and Lee Kanker so the other two dorks and May should be around here somewhere. He spotted the big Ed over by the bottle game trying to win May a stuffed animal. The redhead walked over and watched him throw and miss knocking the bottles over. “Ed if you throw a little to the left of center you will knock those over every time. I tried this game earlier and won Nazz a stuffed bear that way.”

Ed looked over at Kevin and nodded. He turned back and tossed the ball and knocked over the bottles. He tried again and knocked them over again. After the third toss, he was handed the stuffed animal of his choice and presented it to May who squealed with delight. “Thanks for the advice Kevin, Where's your shadow?” asked the taller Ed

“Nazz went to the port-a-pots, she'll be back in a little while. I saw the shrimp earlier and now you where's the third dork?”

“Double Dee went over to the fortune teller to have his fortune read. He said it was bunk but wanted to see if she said anything different than any other fortune teller.”

“We tried her earlier she told us to come back in about an hour she had some further study to do to give us our fortune. Tho I know all she is gonna say is that Nazz and I are destined for each other.” Laughed the redhead.

Kevin looked the taller Ed over and thought he hasn't changed much since the start of high school, He is still taller than most of us, his muscles are a little more defined since he joined the football team and he doesn't act quite as stupid as he used to. Double Dee must be having an influence on his study habits. He still wore the same old green windbreaker over a tee shirt and jeans. He glanced at May, she had gotten rather pretty in the last couple of years and filled out nicely. She certainly was the best looking Kanker for sure. Kevin laughed to himself as he thought of how Ed used to run from May now he was connected at the hip with her. Everyone from the cul-de-sac seemed to be sticking with the same girls since middle school. Even Jimmy and Sara were now a couple. Double Dee was the only one that wasn't with a girl from the neighborhood. Kevin wondered about that but then decided that it wasn't any of his business.

Kevin wandered over to a food concession and looked at the menu. He noticed that since it was the last night of the fair everything was two for one. He ordered a couple of corn dogs and a coke after receiving his order he walked back over to where Ed and May were standing. “Here guys have a corn dog, there on me. Just then May pointed and said, “Here comes Double Dee finally.”

They watched as the sockhead walked out from behind the curtain shaking his dead. He turned back to speak to the woman standing in the doorway. “I'm sorry madam that fortune has no chance of ever coming true. The person you spoke of would probably kill me for even thinking such a thing.” Edd turned and spotted Ed and May and walked over towards them. Just as he neared the couple he noticed that the redhead was standing there with them. He laughed and said, “Well, she did get one thing right tonight. She told me that I would see something surprising and here it is. Hi Kevin, where's Nazz?”

“Hey Double Dork, she went to go potty, she'll be back in a moment, here have a corn dog. They were on special so I bought an extra one.” Kevin said smiling at Double Dee and handing him the corn dog.

“Thank you, Kevin, I do feel in need of sustenance at the moment.” The sockhead said smiling at the redhead. 

The redhead looked at Eddward and thought what a great smile he has. He took a good look at Double Dee in the past few years he had slimmed down. He had what would be called a swimmer's build and had grown taller, in fact, he was one inch taller than the redhead. When he turned to say something to Ed, the emerald eyes dropped to his butt and Kevin thought damn boy got a nice ass, for sure. Kevin shook his head and thought damn what's wrong with you boy. You ain't no homo.

Dee turned to look at the redhead just as he shook his head there was a startled look in his emerald green eyes. Double Dee asked, “Is something the matter, Kevin?”

“Nah, I was just thinking about something and the idea startled me. I wish Nazz would hurry up.”

Just then one of the cheerleaders walked by and stopped and said to Kevin, “Nazz told me to tell you that she got a ride home with Marie and that she would call you later.”

“Uh ok,” was all Kevin could answer. “Now what am I going to do with myself, I don't feel like going home. Wanna hang out awhile dork?”

Double Dee did a double-take and then said, “Sure, I guess so Kevin, It beats being the third wheel all night. Eddy has Lee and Ed has May, so I am just tagging along. So why not, that is if you don't mind being seen with the school nerd.”

“Who cares about all that, you are my neighbor and we all grew up together so what does it matter who I hang out with. Let's walk dude, what ya wanna do?”

“It doesn't matter to me, I'm good with whatever you want to do.”

“Hey let me check out the fortune teller, she told me to come back in an hour and she would have a special reading for me,” Kevin said as he walked over to the booth.

“I'll wait out here, then we can compare notes on what she said. It's all bunk anyway.”

The redhead stepped behind the curtain. The fortune-teller looked up and said, “Ah, there you are, where's your friend?”

“She went home, so what are you gonna tell me?”

“Have a seat and let me see your palm again.” she stared at the jock's hand for a bit. Your left-hand tell your past and the right foretells the future. I see you have made some changes in your life and some things remain the same. You have recently made a friend that was once someone that you despised. You have grown greatly in your sports ability and hope for a bright future.”

Then she took Kevin's right hand and looked at it, tracing the lines and feeling the pads. “Right now your future is cloudy and is hard to make out. I see great changes are coming for you..”

“That's a no brainier, I have graduation coming up and then college.”

“Hush, I wasn't through. Yes, those changes are self-evident. The changes I see coming are more to your self. You are on the verge of finding a new love that will last for the rest of your life. This person I see coming into your life is someone you already know. There will be great sadness on your part and this person will help you through it. When this person appears you will start to question your whole outlook on life.” She then looked up at Kevin with a sad look in her eyes, “I hate to tell a young person such as yourself some of the things I see in your palm, however, after these trials and tribulations you will seek and find the greatest love of your life. Once you find that person your life will seem as if it is charmed and happiness will be all around you.”

“But I already have the great love of my life. Nazz and I have been told we are the perfect couple, and we have been together for so long.”

“I will not tell you more because it could prejudice the outcome and cause more harm than good. Just when the time comes to look deep into your self, search your feelings and then make your decision, Here I give you a warning, the decision will be a hard one, but if you chose correctly you will have all the love you ever wanted. If you choose wrongly you will live a lonely life void of love and happiness. Do not wait too long to make your decision as someone is waiting in the wings to steal your love away from you. I'm sorry for what is about to befall you, but I am hopeful from what I see your future will be bright. That's all I will tell you tonight. Here's my card if you ever feel you need a little more advice call me. There will be no charge for you. I am so interested to see how this works out.” She looked at her crystal ball and said, “Go, you have a friend waiting. Tonight he needs to be happy, his life has been so lonely at times. Even though he has friends around him he needs someone that he can truly be himself with. Someone that he can let down his mask and show the true person behind the facade.”

“But, Madam Nutchka...”

“I will say no more tonight, I am tired. Tonight I have done something that I don't usually do at these shows. Usually, I tell people of good fortune coming to them are give then a bit of advice from the questions that I ask them. But I have given you a true interpretation of a vision I had when you first walked in here earlier. Call me in a couple of days and I may be able to tell you something more. Goodnight young man.”

The jock stood up and thanked the lady for her time and effort then slowly walked out of the room thinking about what she had told him. When he stepped from behind the curtain Double Dee was standing there looking at him. “Are you alright Kevin?” He asked, seeing the distracted look in the emerald eyes.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Kevin said as he started down the fairway. He stopped and looked back at Double Dee and said, “You coming, Dork? I thought we were going to hang for a while. I got a few tickets for a couple of rides that I need to use up or they will be just wasted money.”

Edd looked up and moved forward, “'Sorry Kevin, I wasn't sure if you wanted my company or not.”

“I asked you to hang out with me didn't I, You ever known me to go back on my word?”

“No, that's something I can honestly say you have never done is gone back on your word. You may have been a bully, and a bit mean at times, but you never reneged on your promises. So what tickets you got?”

“Hmm, there's the Ferris Wheel, The Tunnel of Love, we'll give those to someone else. There's the Scrambler and that one.”

“But that one is for kids, aren't we a little old to be riding that one.”

“It's motorcycles, Dude, so what let's be kids again. After all, we are teenagers and it hasn't been that long ago that we were kids. I came here to have a good time so let's do this thing.” Kevin said as the ride stopped and he pulled Double Dee forward. He handed the man at the gate the tickets and pulled Dee over to a set of motorcycles.

“I don't know Kevin, what will people think? What if someone sees us?”

“So what if people see us they will think we are having fun.” The redheaded jock then picked up Edd and placed him on one of the bikes and then jumped on the one next to it. The ride started and Kevin started telling Double Dee jokes just to see him laugh. The thought 'He's really cute when he laughs” wandered through the redhead's mind but didn't make itself noticeable to the jock. Kevin laughed when Dee laughed. At one time Kevin touched his arm and pointed out to the crowd and waved. Double Dee looked where he was pointing and Ed and May were pointing back and laughing. Each time they went around, the blond girl would wave.

When the ride stopped, Kevin, said, “See that wasn't so bad, now was it.” They walked out the gate and went over to where Ed and May were standing. Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of tickets. “Here you guys can use these. I don't think Double Dee wants to go through the Tunnel of Love with me.” Kevin said laughing and handed the tickets to May.

“Thanks, Kevin, you're sweet for thanking of us, C'mon Ed, let's use these tickets.” Said May as she pulled the tall Ed towards the Tunnel of Love.

Edd laughed and said, “There was a time he would have ran in the other direction screaming, now he just does whatever she wants.”

They rode the Scrambler, after a few turns Kevin reached his arm across Edd's back to the other side of the car to brace himself from slamming into the dork at each twist of the ride. Edd noticed and blushed. “What are you doing Kevin?”

“I don't think you want me slamming into you on each twist, do you. I'm sure that is uncomfortable for you.” Kevin said laughing. He thought to himself that he liked being close to Edd and having his arm around the dork. He also thought to himself that when he got home he was going to have a good talk with himself about what he was feeling towards the dork.

After the ride stopped and they were on their way to the next ride they were laughing and it felt like that had been long term friends. Something both had always wanted, but never seemed to have worked at. Kevin had long admired Edd's intelligence and ability to build things out of his imagination. Edd had admired Kevin's sports ability and self-confidence. Laughing they got on the Ferris Wheel and started the ride. Kevin leaned over and whispered in Edd's ear. “You know it is a tradition that if the car stops at the dead top you have to kiss the person in the car with you. It's one reason I bought the tickets, but I thought Nazz would be here with me.”

“Oh my, I don't think we need to worry about that tonight. You've certainly kissed on the Ferris Wheel before. Me, however, I don't think I will ever know that feeling of being kissed on the Ferris Wheel. Just at that moment, the car stopped two cars from the top of the wheel. “Oh, look at the city lights how pretty. No wonder people kiss at the top it must be so romantic.”

On the ride down, the redhead felt sad that Edd thought he would never know the feeling of kissing someone at the top of the Ferris Wheel. The next time the wheel stopped they were one car behind the top of the wheel. The next revolution of the wheel would be their last round of the ride. Just as they reached the top the wheel stopped. The man yelled up at the riders saying that it would be a few moments to get the motor going again.

“Look Kevin, the lights of the city are twinkling like stars,” Dee said staring out over the vista that lay before him not noticing that Kevin had started the car swaying until he felt the motion. It was when he noticed that he could see down on the fairgrounds that he panicked and not thinking he grabbed Kevin's arm and held on tight. 

“What's the matter, Dork? I didn't think you were afraid of heights.”

“It's not the heights, it's the motion.”

As the car slowly stopped swaying Edd calmed down and let go of the Jock's arm. “I'm sorry Double Dee, I'll make it up to you.” He then reached over and caught Edd's chin in his hand then slowly leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss became deeper and soon the redhead's tongue had invaded the dork's mouth. After a few moments, they broke the kiss and Edd was breathless.

“There Edd, you have been kissed on the Ferris Wheel, what ya think about that? You're a pretty good kisser too.” laughed Kevin.

Dee blushed and said, “Not only kissed on the Ferris wheel but that was my first kiss. I've never been kissed like that before.”

“First kiss? What about that time I made Eddy kiss you?”

“That was closed lips and a quick peck. This was a real kiss.”

“Damn, you mean I stole your first kiss, sorry about that dork. Maybe next time it will be with someone you can enjoy it with.” Laughed the redhead blushing.

“Language Kevin, I can't say that I didn't enjoy this one and will remember it always. Thank you, I now know the feeling of being kissed on top of the Ferris Wheel.”

Suddenly the ride started moving and they rode down in silence. When they got down to the bottom and walked out the gate of the ride they were met by Johnny and plank. “Hey guys,” Jonny said, “Ed told me to tell you that they were headed out to make out point with Eddy and Lee. And that would be back in a few hours for you to hang around and wait. C'mon Plank it's our turn on the Ferris Wheel.

Kevin looked at Edd and said, “You want a ride home Dee? You can ride with me.”

“I hope you have your mother's car and not that death trap of a motorcycle.”

Kevin got a sly grin on his face and said, “Well it's either ride with me or wait here until the dork tribe returns to get you if they do. You know they are headed to make out point so you may be here all night long. I'll promise to drive carefully and get you home safe.”

“Well, I guess that beats being stranded here at the fairgrounds all night. I will accept your generous offer of a ride home.”

The redhead grinned and said, “C'mon let's go,”

They walked out to where Kevin had parked his motorcycle and the emerald-eyed boy took the extra helmet off and handed it to Double Dee. Grabbed his helmet and put it on and got on the bike patting the seat behind him and said, “Hop on Dork. Just remember lean when I lean, you lean, and hang on to me.”

Double Dee got on and placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders.”

“Not like that dude, put your arms around my waist, yeah like that. Here we go.”

On the ride home, Kevin got to thinking about Double Dee and the fact that he had kissed him. Why had he done that? He wasn't gay, he had never even thought about kissing another boy before. Now that he had he was just a bit curious and wondered what it would be like to have a boyfriend. He had heard rumors that the dork was gay. Was that true? What if someone saw him with the dork? How would that affect his reputation? He mulled that thought over in his mind for a few minutes. He knew he was a leader, not a follower and had mostly trod his own path expecting others to follow along. So what did it matter if someone saw him with the dork? Their opinion of him mattered little to him. 

He had enjoyed spending time with the Dork, who knew he could be so witty and fun when he let his hair down and enjoyed himself. He then thought about the ride home and how he felt about that. Why haven't I made an effort to be friends with the smart dork? He's pretty cool when you get to know him better. I'll have to make an effort to spend more time with the dork.

Double Dee was having similar thoughts. Kevin wasn't so intimidating when he was laughing and enjoying himself. If it hadn't been for Eddy's scams they probably would have been great friends. That kiss what had he meant by that? What does that make me, knowing I enjoyed being kissed by him. He is handsome and well built had good manners and seems to be a clean person. Do I want to further our friendship? Yes, I do I want to get to know him on a friendlier basis. Well, I guess I need to think about the issue of whether I am gay or straight. It hasn't been something I have needed to think about as no one has seemed interested in me that way. Well, there was that guy Ethan, but he was a bit too effeminate for me. For a male, he sure acted like a girl. He had everyone in the school talking about me. Not that I care what others think of me. I am happy with myself so what does it matter what they think. But, Kevin may be concerned with what people say about him being around me. They may start to assume that he is interested in me that way and hurt his reputation. I'll just let things develop. If he wants to be my friend then that's ok with me. If not what have I lost nothing that I had before. I have enjoyed spending time with him he is funny and charming, and he seems to be a caring individual.

The ride ended and Double Dee looked around and saw that he was in his own driveway. He slowly got off the motorcycle and thanked Kevin for the ride home. The redhead took off his helmet and grinned at him.

“You're welcome Double Dee, anytime you need a ride somewhere just ask. Let's hang out more often I think I would enjoy spending some time to get to know you better. I know you are smart, but I never realized that you could be a fun person to hang around with.”

“That would be nice Kevin, anytime, I know you have your reputation to uphold so I won't presume upon you at school.”

“It's cool dude, you can speak to me anytime, what do I care what those fools think. It's none of their business who I am friends with. Give me your number so I can call or text to see if you wanna hang out or if you are busy. Kevin said as he opened his phone and handed it to Double Dee. He then got off the motorbike and leaned against it.

Double Dee looked up as Kevin got off his bike, He smiled and handed the phone back to the redhead. “I sent myself a text message so that I can enter your number in my phone when I get inside. I hope you don't mind.”

“Why should I mind Dork? How else are you gonna call me if you need to contact me, yell across the street?” Grinned the emerald-eyed boy. “So what did the fortune teller tell you tonight. You gonna have a happy life, meet the girl of your dreams or make a million in some great job?”

“She gave the spiel of happiness coming into my life from an unexpected source. She said that when this person came into my life that I should not be afraid to show that person the real me. She did tell me that I would see something surprising tonight.” Double Dee said although he wasn't going to tell the jock everything that she had said. He still really needed to get to himself and think about all that. The implications were astounding. Things he hadn't thought about fully in all his growing years.

“So you said earlier when you saw me talking to Ed and May. I'll bet that gave you a shock, didn't it?”

“In a way it did, but over the years you have spoken to us on occasion and even tried to be nice, like the time you were going to share your jawbreakers with us and Eddy messed that up.” laughed the gaped tooth dork.

Kevin laughed at the memory, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a jawbreaker. “Here Double Dee, here's the one you missed out on.”

Edd took the jawbreaker and laughed, “Thanks, Kevin. So, what did she tell you, it must have been important if she wanted you to come back so she could tell you more. Probably that you and Nazz were destined for each other, and you would go far in life.”

“She said I was coming to a crossroads in my life and that some big decision had to be made. Depending on that decision is how my life would turn out. I would be really happy or really out of it. She told me that you needed a friend tonight, I guess that part came true. You did need a friend to get you home after being stranded at the fair. Though I'm sure they would have come back to get you.”

“I guess they would have, but the last time they left me like that I had to call a taxi to get home. That cost me most of my weekly household money.”

“If that ever happens again you call me. I will get you home and it won't cost you anything.”

“Thanks, Kevin. I hope that never happens again. Thanks again for the ride home. I guess I better head in and get ready for bed. I have things to do tomorrow.”

“You trying to get rid of me already Dork? I'm not ready to go home yet. Let's talk awhile.”

“Ok, let me grab a chair and we can sit out here and talk. It's such a pretty night I think I would enjoy a talk out under the stars.” Dee said and walked over to his garage and opened the door. He reached in a pulled out a couple of folding lawn chairs and brought them over to where Kevin was leaning against his bike.

When Double Dee had opened the door Kevin noticed the cars parked inside. “Hey, dude, whose cars are those?”

“The black Mercedes is my mother's car, and the Camaro is supposed to be mine.”

“Dude, you got that nice car, how come you never drive it?”

Dee blushed and said, “I'm embarrassed to say this but I cannot drive. No one has bothered to teach me how. Eddy tried but he doesn't have the temperament for teaching someone. And Ed well he's Ed. I understand the theory and know the rules and regulations, but it's the mechanics of it that I haven't learned.”

“I'll teach you, dude, It ain't that hard to learn, I may not know all there is to know, but I can pretty much drive anything. It is a stick or automatic? What do you know about running a car?”

“I know how everything functions and what you are supposed to do.”

“Then really dude all you need is the practice. I'll help you get the experience.”

“Why the sudden interest in me, Kevin?” Asked Double Dee looking into the emerald eyes.

“The fortune-teller said that you needed a friend that you could be yourself with, someone that would draw you out of yourself and help you face the real you. But, if you don't want my help that's ok.”

“She said that?”

“Yup, so you want a driving lesson tomorrow, we will make it an easy one just here in the cul-de-sac.”

“Yes, I would love to be able to drive myself and not depend on others for rides.”

“I'll be over about noon and we can start the lessons.”

Just at that moment a car passed going deeper into the cul-de-sac. In the back seat sat a blonde-haired girl. As the car passed they could see she was laughing about something. They watched as the car stopped in front of Nazz's house and the girl got out and went inside.

As soon as Nazz got into her house, Kevin's phone chimed with a text message. He looked at his phone and the message read “We need to talk, but not tonight I have a really bad headache. Don't come over in the morning until I text you.”

The redhead frowned as he looked at his phone, what was happening? Why had Nazz suddenly disappeared as she had? Did he do something to upset the girl? Well, this was going to be a long night, he wouldn't be able to find out what was wrong until the next day. He suddenly noticed that the dork was saying something to him. He quickly refocused his thoughts to pay attention to what Double Dee was saying.

“... I'm boring you, Kevin, don't feel you have to stay any longer.”

“I'm sorry Double Dee, I seem to have been sidetracked in my thinking, what were you saying?”

“I was telling you about one of the star clusters overhead, but then I thought that I was boring you and said that you didn't need to stay any longer if you were bored.”

“I was just trying to figure out what was going on tonight, Why Nazz suddenly ditched me and then texted me that we needed to talk but to wait until she said to come over before I went to her house.”

“Well, that is certainly something to distract one's thoughts for sure.”

“Now which stars were you telling me about? I'll try to pay attention this time, Astronomy is one of my favorite subjects.

“I had pointed out Cassiopeia which is a northern circumpolar constellation, which can be viewed year-round. That's it there.” Double Dee said pointed towards the sky and then he launched into a story of who Cassiopeia was.

Kevin listened and commented on occasion. He was impressed with the dork's knowledge of the stars. How had he learned so much, when in the course at their high school had just barely touched on the subject. He asked Double Dee about this.

“I go to the planetarium quite often, plus I took an elective course in astronomy at Peach Creek University.”

The sat there for a couple of hours discussing the stars and then a few other subjects. After a while, they saw Eddy's car pull into his driveway and the Eds got out. Ed waved and started over towards his house. Eddy stared a few moments and then went into his house.

Kevin looked at his phone and saw that it was past midnight. He got up and said, “I guess I better head on home it's after midnight. I have enjoyed talking to you, Double Dee. See you tomorrow for your driving lesson.”

“Don't worry if you can't make it Kevin, You may have to go to Nazz's house at that time. So I will understand if you can't be here.”

“Nah, Dude, if she hasn't said come over by noon, I'll be here no matter what, It can wait that long, it's not like it's the first time she's been mad at me about something. Tho I have no clue what it is I could have done this time..”

“Ok, goodnight Kevin see you tomorrow.” Double Dee watched as the redhead got on his bike and drove across the street to his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is the continuation of this story


	2. The Easter BBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazz's parents are having a party of their own so She has to find somewhere else to have her Easter BBQ, where better than Double Dee's house. So she askes him to have the BBQ at his home and he agrees. Kevin had broken off his relationship with her not long before so so one was sure if he was going to be there are not. Double Dee has a secret that he doesn't want the girl to find out about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty much a one-shot. I haven't any plans on adding to this one

"Thanks, Double Dee for letting me have this BBQ at your house., My parents decided at the last minute to host a party for their friends so I had to find another place for this party," Nazz said giving Edd a small peck on the cheek.

"No problem Nazz, I do hope you remembered to tell everyone to use the side entrance to the back yard so that there won't be any tracking through my clean house." Double Dee replied with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I told everybody that your parents didn't want anyone in the house. I came early to set things up. I hope I can use your kitchen for some prep work."

"The outdoor kitchen, my father has set up on the patio should be adequate, it has every feature an indoor kitchen would have. Now if you will excuse me I do have something I had to finish upstairs."

"What if a guest needs to use the bathroom? Will you leave a door open for that?"

"The outside guest bathroom is next to the kitchen, and the door is unlocked. Now I'll be out in a little while to assist any way I can. By the way who all did you invite?"

"Oh, just everybody that is anybody, you know jocks and cheerleaders and friends from school and Ed and Eddy of course. I did not invite Kevin since we broke up last weekend. He won't answer my calls or text, so I couldn't invite him. I invited Mark to take his space, so I wouldn't want him here anyway."

Dee who was about the shut the door stopped and looked at Nazz, "Wait, what, you and Kevin broke up? What happened?"

"For the past six months, he's been telling me that he has feelings for someone else. Then last weekend he told me that he wasn't interested in me anymore. The bastard is cheating on me with some whore, and I want you to find out who she is for me, Dee."

"How do you expect me to find out private information from Kevin, we aren't close friends, all I do is tutor him for school. He doesn't update me on his daily life. I'm sure if you watched him at school you'd get more of an idea than I would."

"That's just it Dee, he hasn't shown interest in anybody at school, he just talks to the same old people. I've watched him and had all my cheer squad watching him and nobody has come up with anybody. So next time you guys get together for a study session, ask him who he is seeing."

"What if it is someone you know, Nazz, What then?"

"Then I would be able to figure out what it would take to get him back, I would know what it would get take him away from the bitch poaching my preserves."

"What if it is not a girl, but a dude, he has fallen for, what then?"

"OH Dee just because you're gay, you want everybody else to be gay. That's too funny, the thought of Kevin with another dude, haha, don't make me laugh." Nazz screamed with laughter. "That's a good one Dee, but that's the one scenario I don't have to worry about. Thanks for the good laugh, now I had better start getting these decorations up and the food set out. Go finish what you were doing upstairs and come down and help me later Dee. You know without Kevin here, somebody will have to take care of the grilling."

"Ok, I will be down after a while," Dee said closing the door and locking it behind him. He leaned against the door, Well, the dork thought to himself, she wants me to confront Kevin about who he is now dating and then tell her all about it.

He then walked up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked in. He smiled when he looked at his bed and the red-headed god laying there asleep. The boy was so cute when he was sleeping. The first few times he had seen Kevin naked in his bed had made him blush, but now he was getting to like the fact that he was there.

His eyes traveled up the boys form from his crossed ankles, up the muscular legs to his slender hips and the well-endowed equipment there, on up his stomach taking in his six-pack. The dork wanted so much to run his tongue around the outlines of the muscles, but he didn't want to wake the sleeping boy up. His eyes traveled on up over the pecs and saw that one muscular arm was thrown back cradling that gorgeous head crowned with red hair. Even in sleep, the jock had taken on a sexy pose that showed his assets to great advantage.

Edd walked over and sat on the edge of the bed trying not to disturb the sexy man laying there. Just to see all that sexiness laying on his bed made him happy. Here he was a lowly dork at school looked down upon by most of the popular kids at school. Oh, they knew him when they needed help with homework, but other than that he was invisible to them. Now the girls would all hate him for sure if they found out that he had stolen their dreamboat away from under their noses. But how could you steal something that was handed to you freely?

Just one week ago the emerald-eyed redhead with those cute freckles sprinkled over his cheeks and nose had come to him saying: "Double Dork, I have something I have to say to you."

"I'm sorry if I have been making you study too hard." cringed the dork

"Nah, it ain't that dork, I have been rather enjoying studying with you. And my grades have improved dramatically. See I'm even beginning to sound a bit like you."

"oh, my Kevin, what do you have to tell me then."

"For the past six months, you are all I can think of, I can't get you off my mind. I have tried, believe me, I have tried. For the longest time I told myself that was impossible, I liked Nazz and you were just my tutor helping me to get better grades in school. What I am trying to say is I like you a lot, and I don't mean as a friend, I mean I like you as in be my boyfriend. What you say, Dee, think I have a chance?"

"What about Nazz, you two have been dating since middle school?"

"I've been trying to let her down easy for the past six months, but she won't be let go. She says its a phase, we've been together so long, and that I just want to test the waters to see what's out there. I finally told her that I was in love with somebody else and that it was over between us. She asked who, but I didn't tell her that, because I didn't know how you would take it. What do you say, Dee, wanna give us a try?"

"Are you sure about this Kevin? I don't want this to be a one night stand, I have had feelings for you for a long time and I do not want to start something that will only lead to heartache for me." Dee said looking at the ginger sadly.

"I am as sure as this!" Kevin said leaning over and kissing Edd full on the lips. A long lingering kiss filled with passion and need. They finally broke apart when each needed to breathe. Gasping for air they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Wow, so that's what it's like to be kissed. You do realize that this was my first real kiss."

"No way dude, you mean I got your first kiss," Kevin said and leaned in and kissed the dork again.

Kevin ran his hands up under the dork's shirt feeling his smooth skin and coming to rest on his nipples, tweaking them and rubbing them with his thumbs. Feeling a boldness that he didn't know he had Double Dee ran his hands up Kevin's sides and across his muscular chest. When he did this Kevin stopped kissing him and pulled back. Dee swiftly removed his hands from the red head's and apologizing for touching him. The redhead just grinned at him mischievously and reached down and pulled his green tee shirt over his head. He then caught the dork's hands and brought them back to his chest. "I like you touching me Dee, feel free to touch me anywhere you want too and anytime you want too." The dork couldn't believe that he was being allowed to touch that broad expanse of chest and feel those muscles move under his hands. He slid his hands down the rippled sides and around to the small of the ginger's back. Oh how long he had been dreaming of doing these things to the jock.

"You enjoying yourself Dork? I know I am because your touch is doing something to me that no one has ever made me feel." He watched as the blush came upon the dork's face. "You are so cute when you blush like that Dee."

The big jock pulled the dork into a tight embrace and said, "I feel like I have come home when I hold you in my arms."

"I feel so secure and safe when you hold me, Kevin, It seems strange to say that to the boy that used to bully me."

"You enjoying the view dork?" Said the redhead startling Dee from his thoughts. "Look all you want to Babe, it's all yours from now to forever and beyond."

"I was just thinking that a week ago I would have died of embarrassment to see you lying in my bed in such a state. We need to talk."

"About what, I think this past week we have covered almost every topic about us that can be discussed." Grinned the emerald-eyed boy.

"You remember that Nazz's party is taking place today. She is downstairs in the back yard setting things up and I promised that I would be down in a little while to help her. So you might want to put on some clothes. I told her that nobody was allowed in the house, but how will I explain you? She also asked me to find out who you are in love with. That way she would know how to get you back."

"Well that ain't happening, I'm yours and I'm going to say yours. Why won't she let me go."

"Maybe she still loves you."

"Yeah, that's why she has been screwing Mark for the last year. Nah, she just wants to be in control and keep me on her string until she finally tires of me."

"She did say she tried to call you or text you and you didn't answer her, so she invited Mark to the BBQ."

"Maybe we should tell everybody about us, and that would clear up any misunderstandings oh her part," Kevin smirked reaching for the dork.

"No, I don't want to ruin your reputation, let's wait and see what happens." What would the other jocks say and do when or if they found out that the star quarterback and captain of the baseball team is having an affair with the school nerd? Double Dee tended to let his thoughts get ahead of everything and ruin it for him.

"You want me to come to the party Dee?"

"Since when could anybody tell the great Kevin Barr to do anything?" laughed the raven-haired boy. "you will do whatever you want to do anyway, but I don't think it would be a good idea if you just walked out of my house. There would be too many questions about where you have been for the past week. I guess I better run down and help Nazz with the preparations. I hear some guests arriving already." Saying this he leaned over and kissed those soft lips that he loved to feel upon his own. He ran his hand down the chiseled stomach and then fondled Kevin's balls and tugged at his penis. "Just a little something to remind myself of what I can expect later this evening." He said as he felt the member respond to his touch.

The redhead put on a lopsided grin and said, "It's yours anytime you want Dee, go have fun at your party. It's going to surprise everyone that the Dork is having a party. I want to see the look of some of their faces"

Double Dee stood up and looked at the nude figure on his bed with a sad expression in his eyes. "I wish we could go out there together, but I think it's best to wait until we feel we can make some formal announcement of us being a couple before we are seen together too often, besides when you have a scheduled tutoring class."

"Do you want me to come to the party Dee?" Said the emerald-eyed boy standing up and grabbing Double Dee in a tight hug and kissing him again.

"Since when could anybody tell the great Kevin Barr what to do or not do, you will do as you please anyway."

The redhead laughed causing the freckles on his nose to dance, "You can dork, you've tamed me and made me yours." He reached down and fondled the raven-haired boys bottom.

"Stop that don't start something you can't finish." Laughed the ravenette back.

"I'd finish it all right, but you wouldn't be able to walk at your party and thank of all the questions that would cause," smirked Kevin releasing the dork. "Go, I'll catch up with you later and no one will know where I was." He reached down for the pants lying on the floor. "I need to run home and get some more clothes, someone one may notice these are the same ones I was wearing last Saturday. I can't believe I've been in your house mostly naked for a week." He winked at Eddward and started pulling on his jeans. Dee grinned handed him his tee shirt and left the room headed downstairs and out on the patio to help Nazz with her party preparations.

"Hey Dee, welcome back. I've got most everything ready, can you start the grill and show me where to turn on the lights?" Said the shorter blond-haired girl.

Dee went over to the outdoor kitchen area and opened a door and flipped some switches. Lights all around the yard came on. He started adjusting some lights to be brighter and some to be dimmer. The blond girl watched and then said. "Damn Dee, if I had known you had this kind of set up I would have held all my parties here."

The dork laughed, "My dad planned all this before he and mother were sent overseas on their extended mission. He loves to host outdoor parties and cook. Dee leaned over to open the grill and the collar of his shirt fell open. When he looked up he saw a surprised look upon the girl's face.

"Dee! What's that on your neck?"

"It's a love bite Nazz, I am sure you are familiar with them, as I have seen them upon your neck at times. There seems to be a fading one there now."

"Who, when, I never expected to see one of those on you Dee."

"Well it may be a shock to the world, but some people do find us dorks attractive. Might I ask who gave you yours? Smirked the dork deflecting the girl before she could ask who had given it to him.

"Kevin did the night before last."

"Now Nazz, the Barr's haven't been home all week and I haven't seen Kevin around the cul-de-sac any this week. You sure it wasn't Mark? You did tell me earlier that you and Kevin had broken up last weekend."

"How would you know if Kevin was at my house or not? But yes it was Mark."

"I do live across the street from Kevin and he usually makes so much racket when he is around the cul-de-sac it is not hard to know when he is out and about. His bike has not left his garage all week long so that tells me that he isn't home."

"You will ask him next time you see him who he is seeing won't you?"

"When I see him again, oh look here comes Ed and Eddy," Dee said running over to greet his friends. The taller Ed grabbed Double Dee up in a bear hug.

"Ed please I need to breathe." gasped the smaller dork

"Double Dee, I've missed you, while I was at my grandmother's farm, why didn't you come with Eddy and spend the week with us?" Said the taller boy releasing Double Dee from the hug.

"I had some things to take care of here around the house, I do hope you guys had a great time."

"Hmmm, looks like someone took care of you while we were gone." said the shorter Ed pushing Double Dee's collar aside so that he could see the purple mark on the dork's neck. "Who?"

"I'll tell you later Eddy, but first we have to get this party started. I am the co-host and need to great the guest as they show up. Go talk to Nazz, Eddy."

Big Ed looked at Dee and grinned then whispered in Double Dee's ear, "Did a big red bee pollinate our little flower while we were gone?"

Edd looked at the taller boy and wondered how he sensed these things. "I'll tell you and Eddy later Ed."

More guests started to arrive, bringing Mark along with them. "Greetings Mark, please come in and Nazz is over there."

The Brown-haired boy bristled when he saw Nazz talking to Eddy and rushed over to her side. "Hey Dork what you doing here."

"I was invited and this is my best friend's home. What's it to ya?"

"Mark, behave, I've known Eddy most of my life and I have to speak to my neighbors." Said the blonde girl hugging the jock. "As far as I know Kevin won't be here so we're cool."

Eddy grinned with a sly look in his eye and said/ "I saw shovel chin messing about in his garage with his bike on the way over. So he isn't invited to the party Nazz?"

"Nah, we broke up last weekend, I didn't want him to come and be jealous of Mark and start something."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Nazz," said Big Ed as he walked up to the group. "I think that bee has found another flower to buzz around."

"You know who he is seeing Ed?"

"Not sure, but you can't keep butter and toast apart when they want to be together."

All in the group looked at the taller boy with puzzled looks on their faces. The taller Ed just smiled and walked away with the shorter Ed following him with his eyes. Eddy wondered to himself what the big doofus knew or even meant. The big guy did seem to pick up on things that no one else saw until it was out in the open for all to see.

The party had been going on for about an hour, the guest had all arrived and was standing around enjoying the snacks and getting burgers as they came off the grill. Many complimented Dee to his cooking saying he was almost as good a griller as Kevin was. Just then the redhead walked into the yard. He was wearing his trademark red and black cap backward on his red hair. He had donned a green long-sleeved hoodie and black jeans. Everything he wore was just tight enough to show off his well-muscled form. He looked around and frowned. The Eds moved closer to Double Dee just in case things turned ugly.

"What's going on here, and why wasn't I invited? You know there can't be a party without Kevin Fuckin Barr being there." The redhead demanded. He stormed over to where Double Dee was standing, he looked at the dork and winked. "Who said you could have a party and not invite me."

"My apologies Kevin, but it is Nazz's party, her parents had a party scheduled for tonight and she needed a new venue for her party."

Nazz unhooked her arm from around Mark and ran over to the redhead. "Now calm down, Kev, I couldn't get in touch with you, so how could I invite you."

"No worries Nazz, I see Mark is here to fill my space, and he can have you," Kevin said and the brown-haired boy came bristling over. "She's all yours Mark, I told her a week ago that we were through. I'm not as stupid as some of you think I am, I know what has been going on behind my back for the past year." Having said that he turned back to Double Dee and grinned. "You filling my space as well Dork?"

"Someone had to fill in as Masterchef as you weren't here to do the honors. Would you like a burger, Kevin?"

The redhead grabbed the burger and stuffed it in his mouth to hid the growing grin that was about to break out on his face. After swallowing and getting his grin under control he asked. "You need some help Dee since I am here all alone I might as well help cook." Double Dee had a small smear of sauce next to his mouth that he had neglected to wipe off and the ginger wanted so bad to reach over and lick it off, but he knew that would embarrass his dork to no end and get him scolded for being unsanitary. He sat down in a nearby chair and looked gloomily about him. He looked down because all he wanted to do was grab his dork and hug and kiss him right there in front of everybody. What would they say and what about his reputation? Then he thought, hang his reputation if it meant not being with his dork.

Eddy walked over and looked at the jock. "You and Nazz broke up? You won't get mad if I ask her out will you?"

"Nah, go for it shrimp, she may be getting tired of Mark, and want a second man on her string. I got my eye on something I like a whole lot better."

Eddy did a double-take, he expected a punch or at least harsh words from the jock, but didn't expect that answer. He then walked over to the refreshment table, contemplating what the jock had just told him.

Big Ed pulled a chair up next to Kevin and looked him over. He reached over and pulled the collar of Kevin's hoodie down. "hmm" was all he said.

"What the fuck are you doing Dorkzilla?" The redhead said pushing Ed's hand away from him.

"Just observing, Kevin. I saw Edd's neck earlier, and was wondering if a certain red bee had stung him, now I see that the flower has bitten the bee back."

"What? How? What are you talking about Ed? How would you know if it was me or someone else that put marks on the dork?"

"Kevin, I have known Double Dee for as long as you have, and I have been observing you too for a long time, you both have a thing for each other, so why not get your bread buttered where the butter is sweetest? You guys have had a love/hate relationship going on since middle school. Then there was that time that Double Dee was getting beat up by some bullies at school and you jumped in and saved him by pounding them. You even told them to, and I quote, "Leave my dork alone." Then grabbed him up and rushed off to the nurse's station. When you got there, you brushed away his tears and even kissed him on the forehead and told him it would be alright, that you would protect him. That was the last time he was bullied in school by those jocks.

"Damn, Ed you do see a lot don't ya?" Kevin blushed and looked at the taller dork.

"Why are you sitting over here, why aren't you over there with Double Dee, I know that is where you want to be?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know because he is afraid of what people may say about me."

"Since when do you even care about what people have to say, Kevin, You've always gone your own way and expected others to follow you. If you are man enough to love him then do so, and be open about it and show the world what a beautiful flower you have on your arm."

"I will Ed, but he may die of embarrassment, but I will." Kevin then walked over and turned the music down. "Hey Everybody, I have an announcement to make." Everyone turned and looked at the redhead.

Kevin grinned, "For all of you who have been spying on me for the past six months, what I have to say should put you all at ease. I am here tonight to claim what is mine. The one person in all this world that I love and who makes me happy."

Nazz stepped forward, away from Mark and headed over towards Kevin. "Oh, Kevin, I knew you couldn't leave me like that."

The emerald eyes turned towards the blond and snorted. "It ain't you Nazz, it's Eddward Marion Vincent and I am here to ask him to officially be my boyfriend, and if you guys don't like it you can kiss my ass." He then turned and grabbed the beanie-wearing boy, who was busy pulling his hat down over his reddening face. He pushed the hat back up and pulled the dork in close to his body and kissed him. A long lingering kiss that made the dork weak in the knees. "What do you say, Dee, will you be mine?" Kevin said when he broke the kiss. He looked at the stunned boy that he held in his arms and said "Well?"

"Yes, Kevin, I will," Dee answered pulling the ginger in for another kiss.

"Kevin, Noooooooooo!" Nazz screamed and fainted. It was a good thing that Eddy was standing behind her to catch her. He looked at Mark and said "Game on! Dude" Mark glowered at the smaller Ed but made no effort to come to the fallen girl. Eddy picked her up and laid her on a nearby chaise lounge. Eddy stood up and looked at the girl searching for signs of her waking up. Mark ran over and pushed Eddy aside and took a swipe at him. Eddy turned at glowered at him. "Because we are at a friend's house I will let that slide for now, but you do that again and it will be on." Mark then took another swing at the shorter guy who ducked. Kevin caught his arm. Mark turned towards Kevin. "What you want her back now faggot."

"Nope, you can call me what you wish, but remember this, you do that anywhere but at Dee's house and I'll stomp your ass into a mud puddle. Leave Eddy alone as well, he was just being a gentleman, more than can be said for your ass."

"Kevin you do care," said the blond laying on the lounge.

"As a friend Nazz, You left me long ago for Mark, and I realized that I had feelings for Edd, so we can be friends nothing more. But if you can't be friends then I will understand, My heart belongs to Dee now and that cannot be changed. Why don't you give skipper a try, he may surprise you."

Eddy turned a looked at the redhead who saluted him and walked back over to Double Dee. Nazz sat up and looked around her, she looked at Kevin kissing Double Dee, then she looked at Mark who glowered back at her and then she looked at Eddy and smiled.

"So that's what real love looks like" Nazz muttered under her breath. She walked over to Kevin and Double Dee, who turned and looked at her. She reached in and kissed Double Dee on the cheek and then hugged Kevin. She turned to Edd and said, "Forget what I said earlier, You win Dee, I won't try to come between you guys, let's remain friends. Just give me a little time to process the fact that I lost a boyfriend to another male. But I wish you both the best. Thanks for showing me what real love is like.

I'm sorry Kevin for putting you through the last year of hell. Please forgive me."

"I did Nazz when I broke up with you."

"Thanks, Kevin." She then walked over to Eddy and hugged him. "Thanks, but aren't you upset that Double Dee and Kevin are a couple?"

"Nah, sockhead is my best friend, so what makes him happy is fine with me. I wish it could have been anyone but shovel chin, but, I'll get over that. So now that Kevin is otherwise occupied, think you might give me a chance?"

"Well, Mark seems to have abandoned me so how about seeing me home after the party is over?"


	3. ConveniencEdd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd (Double Dee) is his Junior year of college and has to take a job in a convenience store and is working the late-night shift. He has one customer that keeps bending the rules of No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The condom scenes actually happened when I was working in a convenience store on the late-night shift. The conversations were different but the cute blonde guy did appear a few times in several states of undress. I have a few more things I want o add to this story but for some reason, my computer keeps losing this one. So I am posting it and will update it later.
> 
> I have added some more to this chapter, thanks Chickybaby25 I know this didn't answer your questions but they will be answered soon.😁

I looked out the window for the millionth time tonight, it was a slow night. I glanced at the clock and it said 2:30 A.M., and sighed. I had already cleaned every inch of the store and replenished the shelves. You might be wondering what I, Eddward Marion Vincent the smartest person at my school is doing working in a convenience store at 2:30 am on a Sunday. It was the summer of my junior year of college and my parents had been neglecting to refill my bank card, so I needed to make some money. It's a store on the outskirts of a small town in the next county over from Peach Creek so there wasn't much chance of seeing anyone I knew in this area. At this time of a Sunday night, there wasn't a lot of traffic so I had to find ways to keep myself busy.

I had walked to the back of the store to check on the fountain drink section and make sure all was clean when I heard the buzzer for the door sound and I turned around to see someone standing at my counter. As I walked back to the front of the store, I noticed a red baseball hat placed backward on red hair and the broad shoulders of an athlete standing there shirtless. Without thinking I said automatically, “Sir there is a dress code, no shirt, no shoes, no service.”

Without turning around the guy responded, “Look, dude, it's late at night, no one is around and I have a hot chick that's ready to put out, I need some condoms quick.” Then he turned around and the shock of who it was almost knocked me to the floor. I saw his emerald eyes go wide in amazement. “Double Dork, what are you doing here?”

“I work here Kevin, just this once, I'll let you slide and sell you the items you need.” I walked behind my counter and reached over and grabbed a pack of condoms and handed them to him.

“Not these, dude, I need the ultra-ones.” He smirked at me with that mischievous grin of his.

“You have to get the correct size Kevin: most guys like to pretend it's bigger than it really is.”

“That's what I'm trying to do Dork, you wanna see for yourself?” He laughed.

Involuntarily I looked down and saw that the button to his tight jeans was undone, but below that was a huge bulge in his pants. He reached teasingly towards the zipper and I blushed, “No, I'll take your word for it.” I took his money and rang up his purchase handing him the change. His hand seemed to graze mine sending a shiver down my back. He winked at me and started towards the door, I called out “Thanks have a nice night.”

“Oh, I will Dork, I will” and he was gone out the door. I watched his well-shaped butt as he walked to an older model pickup and jumped in slamming the door and racing out of the parking lot.

I'll let you in on a little secret that I haven't even told the Eds, I'm gay, which they do know, but the real secret is, I have had a crush on Kevin Barr forever. After going through puberty Kevin had grown this amazing body and his face had become so handsome. I would describe him as a Greek god. The picture of his broad chest and 6-pack was burned into my eyes, well that didn't help my night get any better. Now here I was stuck at work with a raging hard-on for my neighbor, whom I knew I would never have a chance of being with. In the back of my mind, I wished he had pulled the zipper down. Eddward get a hold of yourself and stop this daydreaming. Somehow, I felt a bit of jealousy, which I couldn't understand; why would I be jealous of Kevin. I knew I couldn't have him. Hmm, was I jealous of the fact that he always seemed to be getting laid and here I was still a virgin or was I jealous of that fact that someone other than me was always getting to touch those magnificent muscles and kiss those luscious lips?

At school, he never even seemed to notice my existence, of course, him being the Captain of the baseball team and star quarterback and one of the most popular kids in school placed him well out of my social circle. At home in the cul-de-sac, he would wave on occasion or speak if we passed each other going to one of the other houses in the neighborhood. But other than that, I don't think he even remembered if I was alive. He had been at odds with Eddy most of middle school because of the short Eds penchant for scams which he seemed to get drawn into naively on a regular basis. I had always hoped that the redhead wasn't that stupid. I had even warned him a couple of times of a pending scam but he still seemed to get drawn in and then would pound us afterward.

*

It had been two weeks since that Sunday night when Kevin came into my store and I hadn't had anything interesting happen since. I had all of my chores completed with nothing else to do but wait for the end of my shift at 6:00 am. There were very few customers this time of night and would stay that way until about 4:00 am when the shift workers were headed to work, or maybe an early fisherman on his way to the lake. I didn't have any studying to do so I was just staring out the window again. I noticed headlights coming down the crossroad and then pass slowly by on the road. A moment later the same truck came back and pulled into the parking lot. The truck pulled up crossways of the parking lanes by the front door and the driver jumped out. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tighty whities and a pair of trainers. I gasped when I realized it was Kevin again. He quickly ran into the store. “Kevin, you can't be in here like that!”

“I need some condoms” He threw a bill on the counter and grabbed the box of condoms and ran out of the store, calling over his shoulder “Keep the change, Dork!” Oh dear, Kevin shirtless had an effect on my body, but Kevin in nothing but some tight underwear was making my blood boil. He had the cutest little auburn happy trail running down his stomach into the waistband of his shorts. Those muscular legs said he didn't miss leg day at the gym for sure. I felt a trickle on my upper lip and grabbed a tissue. I hadn't had a nose bleed in years, I thought I had overcome those attacks. I was definitely going to have to have a discussion with him about coming into my store in such a state of undress. I got so flustered that I cleaned the whole store again. About 4:00 am, my morning rush was fixing to pick up I saw Kevin's truck turn into the parking lot again. Oh my, he can't be back for more condoms already.

He pulled up to the door and parked in the normal fashion. When the redhead got out of the truck, I noticed that he was fully dressed. Thank goodness, he walked in and went straight to the fountain drink section and started filling a cup with ice. After getting his drink he came over to the counter and leaned on it. “Hey Double Dork, sorry about earlier, but you know how it is when business is about to pick up if you get my drift.” He laughed. I blushed at the thought of him in his underpants.

“Something wrong dude?” The emerald-eyed boy asked and winked at me.

“Kevin Barr, you can't be coming into a place of business in such a state of undress, please refrain from such activities in the future.” I couldn't believe that I had gotten the nerve to reprimand the jock in such a manner.

He was sipping his drink and looked up at me when I said that, I instinctively took a step back and cringed expecting him to hit me for speaking to him in such a manner.

“What?”

“I'm sorry Kevin for speaking to you that way, but there are rules of conduct for public places.”

“It's cool dude, I ain't gonna hit ya,” Kevin laughed.

“What about Nazz? Aren't you cheating on her?” I said changing the subject.

“Dude, where you been under a rock? We broke up last year, She's dating some guy named Chad from Lemon Brook and I'm a free spirit.”

“What happened, you guys seemed destined to be together.”

“She found out that I was in love with someone that wasn't her and couldn't handle the fact.”

“Who?”

“Nope, not telling you, didn't tell Nazz who it was so I ain't telling you.”

It felt strange having a conversation with the redhead. But I was enjoying getting to look at all that male beauty that was Kevin Barr. I had it bad, and I knew that unrequited love was a bitch, but I was savoring the moment. I planned to get all the enjoyment from the moment I could. He stayed until the end of my shift talking about different things and I got to see a different side of Kevin. He was witty, humorous, seemed to be a caring and warm person.

My shift ended and after doing my paperwork I walked out of the store to see Kevin standing next to my car. “I thought you had left, Kevin.”

“Nah, not yet, I just wanted to say I enjoyed talking with you tonight, why haven't we done that more often?”

“We just seemed to be worlds apart and you weren't in my social sphere.”

“My great loss then, Let’s try to be friends then Dork. Although I never seem to see you around the cul-de-sac these days.”

“Well, I sleep most days because I have to work at night. You know. Speaking thereof I must get home and get some rest.”

“How about stopping at Waffle House and having breakfast with me, my treat.” Grinned the handsome redhead.

I couldn't say no to free breakfast and all that eye candy to boot. So, I let Kevin treat me to breakfast. We had some more good conversation and then I went home and went to bed to dream of an emerald-eyed god making love to me.

*****

Sunday had rolled around again, but after the past few weekends, I was beginning to look forward to late Sunday night. I had just came on duty at the store and was wondering if the redhead would come in looking for condoms again tonight and just what state of dress or should I say undress he would appear in tonight. It was drizzling rain outside and I knew that it would be another slow night.

I decided that I would start by cleaning behind the counter tonight. I had knelt to dust the items under the counter when I heard the buzzer from the front door go off. When I stood up there stood my handsome redheaded neighbor. He was dressed in a plaid western shirt with pearl snaps down the front. At his waist was a large belt buckle clasping some tight Wrangler jeans to his slender waist. The huge belt buckle seemed to make his bulge stand out even more than usual.

He grinned as I reached for the condom rack, “Nah, I don’t need those at the moment. Just came in for a pack of smokes. Give me a pack of Marlboro Reds.”

“Kevin, you know these aren’t good for your health.”

“Whatever Dork, you gonna sell me the cigarettes or not?” He asked me with a smirk on his lips.

“I would never want to kiss someone that smokes, it would be like kissing an ashtray.”

He smirked at me again and made a kissy face at me. “Your loss dude, some smokers are great kissers.” 

He then looked at me with this strange look upon his face. Then he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me out over the counter. The thought of I should have kept my mouth shut ran through my mind. I closed my eyes and waited for the punch that I just knew was coming. Instead, I felt his lips brush against mine. Then he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for another kiss. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I gasped. This action caused my mouth to open slightly and his tongue invaded my oral cavity. He tasted of mint. He then snickered against my lips and pulled away leaving me stunned for a moment.

“Never say never. Dork. Especially to me, you know I love a challenge.” He stepped back and asked, “How am I looking?”

I looked him up and down from his signature backward red cap to the cowboy boots on his feet. He was one total package of gorgeous. I couldn’t lie to him so I said, “Very handsome, somebody is sure in for a treat tonight.”

“Thanks, Dork, OH might as well get a fountain drink while I’m here.” He then walked back to the drink area and filled up a cup. I couldn't help myself but watch his cute butt in those tight jeans. Those were some perfect buns. When he turned around to head back to my counter I averted my eyes so that he wouldn’t see the lust and want in my eyes. When I turned around he had stepped back from the counter and was flexing his arms. I couldn’t help myself from looking up and down his front. When my eyes got to his crotch it seemed as if he had an elephant secreted about his person and I swear the thing seemed to flex along with his arms. The redhead laughed and pushed his member back in his pants and zipped up. I was speechless and for me, that is a rare thing indeed.

He laughed again and said, “See Dee I wasn’t boasting. Well, have a good night Double Dee.”

“Ugh good night Kevin,” was all I could stammer out as he left the store. I watched Kevin walk out of the store. The tight Wranglers that he was wearing hugged his beautiful buttocks and showed them off to perfection. Kevin had grown so hot over the years. Everything about the jock was gorgeous. I watched as the boy walked across the parking lot and saw him flex once more. The redhead turned and winked at me and then jumped into his pick up truck and drove out of the parking lot.

Well, that gave me something to think about at least. I wondered why the jock had flexed and winked at me and then exposed himself. I was surprised that the jock had been somewhat kind in his interaction in the store. The jocks had bullied me after I came out at the beginning of my senior year in high school. The redhead hadn't said much to me, but he had usually stood by while the others called me names and pushed me around. One time one of the jocks had started to punch me and Kevin had shaken his head no. The boy hadn't punched me that day and after that, all they ever did was call me a fag or queer. I often thought about why they hadn't beat on me as they had done on others, especially my boyfriend Nigel.

Nigel had started Peach Creek High in our junior year of school. We had become friends and then lovers. Nigel is the one who encouraged me to come out to everyone at school. Ed had just shrugged it off and said that whatever made me happy was ok with him. Eddy, on the other hand, was not happy about the fact that I was dating boys or anybody for that matter, not for sex, but for my brain for planning scams and building intricate machines for use in the scams.

After graduation, Nigel had moved back to the city the had come from leaving me all alone in Peach Creek. All he had told me was that he didn't like Peach Creek and he didn't feel that he wanted to be in a relationship with me any longer. He was going back to his former boyfriend. this time instead of falling into my mind and thinking too much, I looked outward and grew from the experience. Instead of telling myself, I was unworthy of having a boyfriend, I told myself that I just had not met my soul mate. Before Nigel, I had been crushing on the redheaded boy that lived in the house across the street from me. The most popular boy at Peach Creek High and the star Jock and captain of the baseball and football teams. Someone that there was no possible way I would ever be able to get in that way. He would probably beat me into a bloody pulp if he ever found out about me liking him that way.

I must apologize my friend I am sure you are confused by the fact that I told you I was a virgin and that Nigel and I had become lovers. Well, technically I am still a virgin. When I was with Nigel I was still trying to overcome my obsessive cleanliness. At that time I felt that any of the activities involved in sex was filthy, filthy, filthy so we never got past the kissing, cuddling and the occasional handjob. To Nigel's displeasure, I even made him wear a condom and I had on gloves when I touched his member. That was the major downfall of our relationship. I just couldn't bring myself to have any form of sexual contact in the way most people do.

As you know Kevin was our neighborhood bully when we were in middle school. I can't really blame him for that because Eddy was always scamming the other kids out of their pocket change. Most of the cul-de-sac kids were nice people and all tried to get along with us even though we were always scamming and scheming. After the unfortunate event with Eddy's brother, we all seemed to have a common ground and things seemed to improve. Kevin even helped Ed get on the football team but he and Eddy just never seemed to be able to put their animosity aside. Eddy had stopped scamming the kids but he and Kevin seemed to stay at odds. For a little while after the incident, it seemed as if Kevin and I were on track to becoming better friends then one day it was as if he pushed me away to this day I still don't know what came between us. We were speaking one day and then the next it was as if he had forgotten all about me and I didn't exist in his world. 

It was right after we started high school he joined all the sports teams and started hanging with the popular kids and was becoming very popular himself. I, on the other hand, went towards the academic clubs and mostly walked with the smart nerdy types. I just put it down to the fact that he didn't want to be seen hanging around nerds and was afraid that it would affect his reputation. When we did accidentally bump in the hallway he would shove me and say things like “outta my way dork!” By this time I had grown used to him calling me a dork or mostly double dork it didn't really bother me too badly.

Then one day when we were in tenth grade I was on the school newspaper and was sent by the editor to get an interview with the new quarterback for our football team. He didn't tell me the quarterback's name just that when I got to the coach's office, Coach Devereaux would call him in for the interview. When I got there and explained to the coach what I was there for he said that he would send him in and left the office to find him. Because Coach Devereaux said I could use his office for the interview I opened my bag and placed my paraphernalia on the desk and sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk. 

I had my back to the door of the room and was looking down at my notes when he entered the room. “Hey, Coach said you needed to talk to me for the school newspaper.” That voice was so familiar even though it had deepened since he had grown through puberty it was one I would recognize anywhere. I turned towards him and he was standing there shirtless. I was taken aback I hadn't realized that he had grown this amazing body. It was at that very moment I finally realized that I was attracted to the males of the species and especially this particular specimen. My parents had had an in-depth discussion with me about human sexuality and attractions and I had done some research on my own so when this dawned on me it didn't surprise me at all which way my own affections turned. I had never shown or even cared about a preference before but here it was.

“Well, well look who it is. Double Dee I should have known you were on the paper you did it in middle school.” Kevin chuckled at me there was a look in his eyes that I couldn't fathom. He walked over closer to me and smirked at me. “Like what you see Double Dork. I wondered which team you batted for.” He then reached over with his finger and pressed up on my chin. I then realized that I had been standing there with my mouth open. “Did you bring your camera, no use wasting all this eye candy when you can share it with all the ladies. I don't mind you looking dork just remember you can't touch.”

“Whatever, Kevin, I have some questions to ask you for the paper. I hear you are starting quarterback this year even beating out a senior and a junior for your position.” We launched into the interview which when published along with Kevin's shirtless photo and stock photo from our archives with him in his uniform it caused us to have to do a second edition. It even sold more copies than the infamous Bobby Blabby edition in middle school.

During the interview we talked about his playing football and baseball and that he hoped to secure a college scholarship in sports. Then we discussed his ongoing relationship with Nazz and a new friend he had made a guy named Nathan. After the interview things seemed to go back to the way they were. We'd bump into each other in the hallway with me apologizing and Kevin shoving me and saying “outta my way dork!” Or “watch where you're going, dork!”

There was one day not long after we had started our junior year of high school I was walking between classes when I spotted an advertisement about the latest book that the book club was reading. It was one of my favorites and I stopped short not thinking about how crowded the halls were that day because it was raining. Just when I stopped someone crashed into my back sending us both to the floor. Before I could say anything the person who had crashed into me said, “Fuck, Double Dork why don't you watch what you are doing!” That's when I took in the whole situation. I was lying face down on the floor with Kevin Barr sprawled across my backside. His face was in between my shoulder blades and his legs were between mine. As he went to get up it was if he had bucked into my buttocks. I knew that is was just wishful thinking on my part. After getting up he leaned in and gave me his hand to help me up as I was getting up he whispered into my ear. “You do something like that again and I might beat that ass up.” I hurridly skittered away down the hall to my next class before he could take any form of action. That was also the day that I met Nigel and we became friends. Nigel has been a witness to what had happened and overheard Kevin's threat. He said that there was safety in numbers and that if Kevin messed with me he would be my witness in the principle's office and we would get him expelled. I knew then that I was in love with the redhead and didn't want to cause him any harm. I told Nigel that it would not be necessary and that I would just be more careful about my surroundings. Kevin and I did have several more accidents in the hallway, I still don't know how I could have been so careless when he was around but he never threatened me like that again and he even made the jocks on his teams leave me along.

After I came out and was openly dating Nigel, Kevin seemed to disappear completely from my radar at school. The only time I would actually see him up close was in the cul-de-sac or if I attended one of his games. I would go to the games and root for Kevin. I studied most of the sports that he played so that I could know what he was doing. There was one time I placed a note in his locker about some strategy that would help him win over Lemon Brook. Yes, I was still in love with him even though I was dating Nigel. In fact, I am still in love with him even though I know he isn't interested in me in the least.

Well enough about the past for now. Did I tell you that someone sent me some passes to go hear a local band that is playing at the Backdoor tavern in Silver Springs? Good thing I am off this weekend. I believe I will go, I haven't been out since I came home from university. I was talking to Tasha the other day and he told me that the lead singer of the band was a hunk and a half, he also said that their act was really good. Have you heard of them? The band is called Hurlin Waffles and the Tossed Cookie Band. That's some name for sure. Don't shake your head at me, I am not going to go and make a fool of myself over some singer. Well, I must get home and get dressed to go to the show. I will tell you all about it next time we speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to be continued. I am trying something a little different with this story. I hope you like it. In the next chapter of this story, there will be more interaction between Kevin and Edd.


	4. Help From UnexpectEdd Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has returned to Peach Creek High School after a brutal injury during a football game. He needs a bit of help getting to his classes and also in making better grades in school. A certain beanie-wearing dork comes to help him out.

It was Kevin's first day back at school since he had injuries that he had received in the last football game. For most of his morning classes he had gone to class without his books, they were easy classes and he didn't really need to pay much attention in them. After leaving the lunchroom where he had spent time with the other popular students he went to his locker to get the book he needed for science class, this class he had to study for if he wanted to remain on the football team. Most of his teachers were lenient towards the football team and let them slide on grades mostly. This science teacher was all about leaning and holding to a higher standard. By what twist of cruel fate that he had landed in this classroom the redhead couldn't figure out. 

Leaning on his crutches he opened his locker and the jumbled books fell to the floor. “Man, I really need to straighten up this thing.” He looked helplessly down at the pile of books laying on the floor and groaned. He had to pick them up but how was going to be the question. His back brace wouldn't let him bend over far enough to reach them and kneeling was defiantly out of the question because of his injured knees. All the other students had gone on to class leaving him behind. While he was standing there looking at the pile of books he saw a hand reach down and pick up a book. He hadn't heard anyone approaching behind him. He looked behind him and saw an all too familiar black beanie on the kneeling figure behind him.

The books were handed up to him one at a time and he placed them back into his locker. All but the dreaded biology book which had been placed aside with his notebook. After all the books were picked up and back in the locker. Double Dee stood up with the biology book and notebook in his hand.

Kevin looked at the raven-haired boy that he had bullied most of middle school and ignored all through high school. “Ugh, thanks, Double Dork, I guess I can handle it from here.”

“I'll carry these to your class for you Kevin, I'm headed that way.” Smiled Double Dee letting the gap in his teeth show.

“You sure dude, I don't want to make you late for your class, I know how you hate being late for anything.”

“It's ok, I have study period this period and usually use it to work on club projects. So no worries there, we better hurry if you don't want to be late for your class though.”

They made a few paces up the hall when the red-headed jock stopped and leaned on his crutches and looked at the tall slim raven-haired boy walking along beside him. “Dude, why are you going out of your way to help me? I know I've treated you badly in the past and act mostly like you don't exist here at school.” He looked the dork over from beanie to shoes. The boy had grown since puberty and lost his baby fat, His face had grown quite handsome and that gaped tooth smile made it even cuter. In his thoughts, Kevin didn't even question himself over thinking Edd had gotten cute. His chest showed a slight definition under his button-down shirt, somewhere along the line he had lost the habit of wearing a tie to school. Black jeans covered his long slender legs and caressed his finely shaped bubble butt. Kevin's brain did a double-take when he noticed that he was checking out the Double Dork's butt. Whoa, Dude, what you doing checking out another guys butt? Well, it is a nice one.

The red head's mind registered that the dork was saying something so he tuned into the conservation. “... in the past Kevin, you haven't bullied me since Eddy stopped his scams, and as for ignoring me, I was just glad that unlike the other jocks you weren't forcing me to do your homework for you. I don't mind helping people with their homework, but I prefer they actually do the work themselves. How else are you going to learn from the lessons? As to why I am helping you there's an old saying that goes 'If you see someone falling behind walk beside them. If you see someone being ignored find a way to include them. If someone has been knocked down lift them up. Always remind them of their worth. One small act could mean the world to them.' Also, my grandmother once told me that 'If you see someone needing help, even an enemy do so, for you may make a friend, expect no reward, the deed in itself is reward enough.”

“Wow dude, that's deep, I wish I had learned that back in the day I may have treated you better.”

“Don't worry about that, I've forgiven and forgotten all about it long ago. Now we'd better be on our way if you don't want to be too late for class and I know Mr. Dinkins is a stickler for tardiness.”

“I have a note that excuses me on that, but he does hate me because I am captain of the football team. He doesn't like athletes for some reason. He makes my life a living hell in his classroom no matter how hard I try I can't get over a D in his class.”

“If you need help with your studies why haven't you come to me? I am always glad to help others further their education. So if you like I could tutor you and help get your grades up.”

“I didn't want to bother you like the other jocks were over homework.”

“You could ask, I wouldn't mind after all you are a neighbor of mine, we grew up together as it were. Well here's your class.” Looking in the room Dee saw that there was only one unoccupied chair back in the rear of the classroom near the windows. “I assume that is your seat, so while you are speaking with Mr. Dinkins I will place your books there.” The raven-haired dork walked over to the desk and placed Kevin's books on it, he pulled a pencil from his pocket and placed it by the books. Then turned and walked out of the room.

After speaking with the teacher and giving him the note from the office, Kevin made his way to his desk and sat down. He was just about to ask the girl in the desk next to him if he could borrow a pencil when he noticed the one Dee had placed by his books and smiled. The teacher had declared a study 'out of your book day' and make notes to be handed in at the end of glass for a grade no one had been paying attention to Kevin's arrival. 

Kevin reached to open his book to the chapter and noticed a slip of paper sticking out, he unfolded the paper and read: If you need any further assistance just call (###) ###-####, Edd. He folded the note and placed it in his pocket. He opened his book and started reading the chapter, Ugh how boring, there had to be a way to make it interesting. Maybe I should call the dork and get him to help me make at least a passing grade in this boring ass class.

Just as the bell rang, he was folding his paper to turn it in. A hand reached and pulled the paper from his hands, he looked up to see the Dork standing there scanning the notes he had made on the paper. Dee nodded his head and said, “That should be a B paper at least.”

“Not for me, not in this class.”

“We will see about that, if it's okay with you I'll help you study for this class and get those grades up.”

“You'd do that for me Double Dork?” Kevin looked at Double Dee incredulously.

“Yes, Kevin, I would, all you had to do was ask me for help and I would have been glad to assist you in your academic endeavors. I took the liberty of looking up your schedule and know which classes you have. Here we are at the gym, I know you have P.E. This period and a shop class later, so you won't need any books. I'll just keep your biology book in my bag and drop it off by your house this evening around 6, and we will go over what you need to get your grades up in that class. See ya later Kevin.”

The redhead watched the raven-haired boy walk away down the hall headed to his next class. Damn, that boy has a nice ass, What have I been missing all these years of not noticing the dork. After conversing with the coach Kevin made his way over to the bleachers and sat down. His thoughts kept going back to what Double Dee had said to him earlier. I wish I had been nicer to him all these years. I'll have to try to make it up to him. 

Because he was excused from any physical activity he let his mind wander as his classmates ran around the basketball court. His thoughts drifted back to Double Dee in the hallway and the picture of Double Dee in his tight jeans walking away from him came into focus. He remembered thinking about how the Dork's butt looked in those jeans. Whoa, dude where did that thought come from. He wasn't gay, he liked girls and had dated many in his school. He and Nazz had dated for a few years but had drifted apart because he felt he didn't want to be tied down to just one girl. 

After their dating relationship had fallen apart they had become great friends and still used each other to get out of dates with someone undesirable. They discussed their problems and everyday affairs. In fact, they were more like siblings now and liked it that way.

Kevin brought his mind back to the thoughts of Double Dee. He was cute, he had to grant him that. His cuteness was a fact that could not be denied. The gaped tooth smile was one of his best features or at least the redhead thought so. The thought of kissing him and running his tongue through that gap made made a certain part of the jock's anatomy stir. What is going on with me? I can't be liking another guy that's weird. That hit the other night must have affected my brain. Snap out of it dude. Kevin pulled his mind back and looked at his teammates out on the court some were handsome, some not but none of them had the same effect on him as the Double Dork had.


	5. PrankEdd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain redhead has come upon the perfect prank to pull on Double Dee. He will have all the fun and Eddy will get blamed for it. He would send the Dork sweet messages through texts making the smart Ed thinks someone had a crush on him. Little did Kevin know that those messages would soon be straight from his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan "Nat" Kedd Goldberg is such a wonderful and useful character to use, however, he belongs to C2ndy 2c1d nor do I claim ownership of the Ed, Edd & Eddy characters. I only own the plot of this story.

Kevin was looking at the messenger board while waiting on Nat to come out of the restroom. He noticed one that said 'Tutoring by Edd call and there were some tear-off strips with his phone number. An idea popped into his head about a good way to prank the dork. He looked around and saw no one was looking his way then reached over and pulled off one of the slips and slipped into his pocket.

Just as he stuck his hand into the pocket of his letterman jacket, Nat came out of the restroom. “Damn Dude, you took forever in there.”

“It takes time to get all this perfection right,” said the spiky teal haired boy. “You wanna go hang at the mall or something? We can check out all da phine booty that passes by.”

“Nah, I got something that came up at home to take care if, I'll catch ya later.” Smirked the red-headed jock with a sly look in his emerald green eyes.”

Nat noticed the look and wondered to himself what the ginger had up his sleeve. He must be trying to hook up with another cheerleader. “Okay Dude, I'll catch you laterz, maybe Rave will be at the mall.”

The redhead walked over to his bike and drove off. On his way home, he stopped and bought a prepaid phone. “This ought to get interesting,” He thought to himself as he set up the phone. He heard a commotion out in the cul-de-sac and looked out his window at the Eds arguing about something. He opened the window a bit to hear what they were arguing about.

“Eddy, how could you put that note in that girl's locker saying I liked her. I don't even know the girl. I almost died when she called me out on it.” Complained Double Dee

“It was just in fun Sockhead, nobody got hurt did they?” laughed Eddy the shortest of the Eds.

“Yes, I got hurt, she slapped me and said she would rather die than date a dork.” 

“Oh c' mon sockhead get over it. You'll live. You never get so pissy when shovel chin calls you a dork.”

“Next time you forge a note from me, do not put the kind of mush you did in that one, I would never say anything like that because those kinds of lines never work.”

“What Double Dee, What was so bad?”

“You must have lots of honey, cause you put the “Bee” in Beautiful. Ugh, gag me with a spoon, I would never say that. That's how I know the note was from you. If you ever do such a thing again you can count our friendship over, I've had enough of your stupid scams Eddy.” Then Double dork marched into his house and slammed the door.

“Oh boy this is gonna be choice, I pull the prank and the shrimp will get blamed.” Kevin fell on his bed laughing. After a few moments of laughing the redhead got up to close the window and saw Eddy still standing on the sidewalk. “Hey shrimp, go home you're are bringing down my property values with your ugly mug.”

“Shut it shovel chin or I will kick your ass.”

“Yeah right, you and what army? There seems to be trouble in Dorkville and your troops have deserted you.” Kevin said slamming down his window.

Kevin sat on his bed looking at the new phone with only one number in it. To make sure the phone was working he dialed his own number when he heard his phone ring he hung up. Then he sat trying to figure out what kind of message to send to the dork. What to say, it had to sound believable and something that the dork would like to hear. The jock thought for a while and then sent the first message Just to get things started.

Unknown: Hey cutie

Double Dee: You must be texting the wrong number.

Kevin looked at the phone when the answer came in. Not what he was hoping for. So he sent another text. He had to think a moment to remember what Double Dork's real name was 

Unknown: Isn't this Edd Vincent?

Double Dee: Yes, it is, who is this?

Unknown: That's a secret for now.

Double Dee: Eddy this isn't funny.

Unknown: Not Eddy

Double Dee: If this isn't Eddy, then who is it?

Unknown: to prove I'm not Eddy, I'll say goodnight sweet prince: And flights of angels sing thee to they rest!

It was a good thing that Kevin's class was studying Shakespeare in school at the moment.

Double Dee: Eddy's class is studying Hamlet in class at the moment, so that doesn't prove anything.

Unknown: Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow. 

Unknown: “My sun sets to rise again.”―Robert Browning 

Double Dee: Ok you proved your point, Eddy would never have thought to use Browning. So who is this?

Unknown: You're the smart one you figure it out. If you do I might even let you kiss me.

Kevin sat back and looked at the last message he had sent, Now why did I say that? There's no chance he will ever guess it was me so no need to worry about that. He had to be careful from now on so that the dork couldn't figure out who was sending the messages. He lay the phone on his nightstand and grabbed his own phone and looked at the messages there. One was from Nazz telling him about her latest boyfriend. Two from Nat, going on about meeting up with Rave. He yawned and thought to himself, I'll deal with that in the morning. Damn trying to impress the dork was tiring. He needed to find some more romantic quotes. They couldn't be to egg-headed or the dork would figure it out as being a prank.

He had to make it seem believable and something that someone would actually say to the dork. Ugh, this was going to be harder than he thought. 

The next morning he woke up with the sun shining in his eye and the alarm clock was buzzing. He had the perfect quote for the morning.

Unknown: The alarm clock wakes me from dreaming of you. Good morning.

Double Dee looked at his phone, even if he didn't know who had sent this it made his morning a bit better. He smiled as he got dressed for school. He wondered if he should answer the text or just let it go. Somebody was messing with him. Well even if that was the case it did feel good that someone would say that to him. No one had ever told him anything like that. His parents always told him how proud of him they were, but no one outside of the family had said such.

After he had gotten ready for school and had his breakfast he made his way to the education facility. He smiled as he entered the doors and headed towards his locker. Even though he wasn't a popular kid he enjoyed being at the school. Learning new facts was exciting to him. Just as he was opening his locker his phone chimed with a text message. He opened his phone and looked at the message.

Unknown: Apart from being sexy, what do you do for fun? 

Double Dee: You're starting to sound like Eddy with that line.

Unknown: It's early and I haven't been up long, so my brain isn't what it should be.

Double Dee: Your earlier message was nice. It made my morning.

Unknown: Just seeing your smile brightens my day. :D

Double Dee: You are looking at me now?

Unknown: Yes, and your cuteness takes my breath away.

Double Dee looked around the hallway at the people around him. People were milling all about him. He saw Ed and Eddy come in the doors at the end of the hall but neither held a phone in his hand. But that was inconclusive evidence one or the other could have stuffed the phone in their pocket as they entered the doors. Red caught the periphery of his vision and he noticed a certain jock that lived in his neighborhood doing something in his locker. 

Nazz was standing next to him waiting on him to finish whatever he was doing. Double Dee thought to himself well it certainly can't be him. He isn't smart enough to know Browning and Shakespeare and wouldn't be spouting that off to me anyway. They seemed to be arguing about something as per usual.


	6. A Turn of UnexpectEDD events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Dee had been dragged to a party by Eddy and Ed then dumped on his own as the boys go find dance partners. Kevin's current girlfriend insults Double Dee and Nazz which doesn't faze them. Kevin comes in with Nat and a new girl under his arm and Stephanie storms over to confront the jock who she claims she saw buying a ring for her and was going to announce their engagement at the party. 
> 
> Kevin has other plans which doesn't' include Stephanie but does involve our favorite smart Dork. Meanwhile, Double Dee has been drinking blurts out some good gossip about Kevin to Nazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding more to this story as time goes by.

Double Dee sat in a corner of the room watching the other teens dancing and having a good time. He wondered for the thousandth time how he had let the other Eds drag him along to this party. He would much rather be at home with his books, ants and his cactus Jim. There were too many people here for the dorks liking, he knew so few here. He had seen Nazz dance by on the arm of a football player. Eddy was dancing with some girl he had managed to pick up since they arrived at the party. Ed was dancing with May.

Once the Eds had arrived at the house they had dumped Edd here in this corner and went off with the girls. He couldn't for the life of himself figure out just why they had insisted he accompany them to this party. He looked around at the magnificent room that he was in. It was a grand ballroom in a huge house. Whose home was this? He scanned the room again seeking to find anyone that he may know. He saw a couple of people he knew from some of his advanced courses at school. Most of the crowd he didn't really know.

Well if I must endure this for however long the Eds want to stay, I'll make it interesting to myself. He took a small bottle from the pocket of his jacket and added a bit of the liquid to his punch that someone had handed him earlier when he was near the refreshment table in the other end of the room. He stirred the drink with his finger and tasted it. Yes, that was so much better. As far as he knew no one knew of his secret drinking and he planned to keep it that way. After a few sips, he started to relax and looked around the room again. 

Double Dee drained his cup and got up to go across the room to the refreshment table to get some more punch. As he moved through the crowd he could hear snippets of conversations, “What's he doing here?” “Who invited him?” I didn't know they let fags in here.” Dee just ignored all this and walked through the crowd. He had mostly learned to ignore their ignorance. It still hurt to hear such things, but he had learned to tune most of it out. Someone had once said to him, “Words can only have power over you if you allow it.” It was a good motto to live by and helped him get through when people were saying mean things about him and to him.

Just as he reached the refreshments, he heard two girls talking. “What are you doing here whore?” Edd heard a shrill voice say. He turned to see who Stephanie was talking to. It was Nazz, who was smiling and laughing.

“As head cheerleader, I get invited to lots of parties, Stephanie. What's it to you if I am here.?”

“I told Kevin and the boys I didn't want you here,” Stephanie said stamping her foot.

Nazz laughed, “As I am the one who planned this soiree and did most of the invitations, no one told me that I wasn't welcome. I'm here, so deal with it. Are you afraid I might take Kevin away from you? If that's the case you should have no fears. We are friends and nothing more. I know more about where Kevin's heart is bound, and it ain't your skank ass.”

“Psssh, I saw him in the jewelry store buying me a ring today. So after tonight, I'll make sure he has nothing to do with you or that faggot that lives across the street from him. He is going to announce our engagement tonight. That is what the big announcement is going to be. We're going places and we don't need the likes of you two around us.”

Nazz laughed and pointed over towards the entrance to the room and said, “Well if that's the case you better go break that up for starters.” Edd glanced up to see where Nazz was pointing and saw the handsome redhead enter the room with a girl under one arm and his friend Nat under the other. He was grinning ear to ear. The football star looked over in their direction and his frown dropped and he whispered something to Nat who just shrugged. Stephanie whirled on her heel and stormed over to where the green-eyed boy was standing. Whatever she was saying when she arrived wasn't pleasing to the jock who frowned and dropped both arms to his side. 

“Hey Dee, I'm glad you made it tonight. Do you have your little friend, up your sleeve, I sure could use a shot right about now.” Nazz said hugging Double Dee. The raven-haired boy pulled out the little bottle and poured some into two cups. He turned and grinned at Nazz, “How did you know about that?”

“After all these years of my having parties, and keeping my eye on you, I've noticed a thing or two about you.”

“Sometimes its the only way I can deal with being around all these people. What do you mean keeping an eye on me? I didn't think you even noticed me most of the time.”

“Dude, we're the cul-de-sac kids we gotta watch out over each other. Even Kevin worries about you.”

“Well, he sure has a funny way of showing that he cares. He's bullied me all these years. Although he's never really been as physically violent as some of the others at school. He has forced me to do things for him that I would never do for anyone else.”

“What kind of things Double Dee? I thought you and Kevin got along better since the incident with Eddy's brother.”

“Yes, we get along but I'd rather not talk about all that here where everyone can hear.” Double Dee said as he turned to go back to the corner where he had been sitting all evening. When he turned to sit down he noticed that Nazz had followed him over and pulled up another chair to sit near him.

"OK, Dee, we're off in this corner and no one is around to hear us so spill. You can't leave me hanging like that you gotta tell me what is going on maybe I can help you out in some way. Is he forcing you to do his homework for him? But that wouldn't explain why he is not making almost straight A's in most of his classes.

"No, it's not homework. He does that all on his own. I do grade it for him and tell him what he has done wrong. So the grades are all his doing. I am proud of him doing so well and that he will be graduating in the top ten of our class. One night after a particularly rough day at school, a day when all the bullies had decided to pick on me, I had had a few drinks after school while Kevin was at practice. Then when he arrived for our study session we got to talking about crushes that we have had and I inadvertently admitted to him that I was gay and had been crushing on him for years."

Nazz sat in deep thought for a moment and then said, "well if he isn't forcing to do his homework, then what is he making you do."

Double Dee turned a pinkish shade of red as he blushed. "Don't tell anyone this." He whispered, "I'm doing sexual favors for him. It all started that night that I confessed my attraction for him. I told him that I had wanted to perform fellatio on him for the longest time. He looked at me stunned for a moment, then he stood up and dropped his pants and said, "Get you some!." The funny thing is that with my OCD you would think I would find that disgusting, however, instead I found out that I enjoyed the act with him. I tried it with a few others and all I could think of was nasty, nasty, nasty."

"You could always charge him with sexual abuse Double Dee since he is forcing you to do that for him."

"I guess I worded it wrong. He doesn't actually for me to do anything. After a few days, I got to thinking about it. I figured I had lost him as a friend when he showed up at our next study session I felt that we could still be friends. I promised him that it would never happen again. He had avoided me for a few days at school so that had me worried about our budding friendship and I so needed to broaden my friendship horizons and didn't want to lose him."

Nazz laughed, "I remember when he was avoiding you. It wasn't because he was mad at you. He told me about the head job and that every time he saw you at school he got a raging hard-on. And he didn't want to have to explain that to anyone at school."

Double Dee blushed again and said, "That's nice to know. At the next study session, he told me that if I ever wanted to do that again he wouldn't be averse to the action. I told him that if he wouldn't give away my secret and made better grades in school that with each A he made on a test I would give him a sexual favor if he wanted. I never expected him to become an honor roll student. We've even gone all the way sexually a time or three."

"Why'd you keep doing it after all the good grades he's been making for the last couple of years. You could have stopped at any time. He wouldn't have outed you, Dee."

"I know that Nazz, it's because I love him and wanted to keep doing that for him." Double Dee blushed and looked down at his red solo cup that was empty. He looked up towards the refreshment table and caught the eye of a certain emerald-eyed jock standing at the punch bowl who grinned back at him and lifted his cup and pointed at it and then pointed at Double Dee. Edd nodded and sat back in his chair. He watched as the redhead poured two cups of punch then grabbed them and his cup and headed over towards Double Dee and Nazz. Stephanie who was standing behind the jock reached out for a cup and Kevin brushed past her and headed over to Double Dee. The irate girl glared after the redhead. She watched with daggers in her eyes as he neared the hated couple sitting away off in the corner.

When Kevin reached the corner he handed a cup to Nazz and then gave the other to Double Dee. "Ok, Double Dee spike us up, I know you got your stash up your sleeve."

"Kevin, I.."

"I know you drink Dee, so cough up already. After listening to Stephanie's shrill all night I need something to calm my nerves."

Dee pulled out the bottle and poured some liquor in each of their cups. "ok Kevin, I heard you bought her a ring today and are going to announce your engagement tonight."

"So that's what she's been telling everybody, boy, is she gonna look stupid in a little while..."

"Kevin! what are you doing over here with these losers when you could be dancing with me."


	7. Far Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Barr is about to graduate college with a degree in Sports Education. Before leaving Peach Creek he had broken off a relationship with Eddward Vincent. Double Dee had taken the breakup badly and fell upon hard times.
> 
> Now that Kevin was about to graduate and start his new life, someone wants him dead. Someone was trying to kill him and he had no clue as to who it was that wanted him dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this one in another folder on my computer I had forgotten that I had started this one.

Kevviepoo Must Die

The was sun sitting in the west over the city, and a red-haired man sat on his fourth-floor balcony overlooking a small park. He stood up and walked over to the rail and looked out over the park. Evening time was a quiet time for him lately. He had mahogany-colored hair covered by a red baseball cap that he had worn since he was a small boy. His green eyes carried a haunted look where they had once gleamed with golden lights and sparkled when he looked at the love of his life. He was muscular but not overly so, his green tee shirt fit snugly on his chest. 

He sighed to himself as he turned to go back into his apartment. Something about the birds singing in the park and the sunset pulled his attention and he stopped and looked up at the sky and sighed again. 

Four long years, I've been here and I'm almost ready to graduate college. Sometimes I wonder if it was really worth the sacrifice. We could have been so happy, or could we have. Maybe it was all a pipe dream. No, never that, the dork made me see a side of me that even I didn't know existed. He made me happy, but I threw it all away, and for what? I wish you were here. There's no happiness, no intimacy, nothing... no one... Keep calm Kevin you know it was in his best interest for you to walk away. 

Misty ice blue eyes were burned into his eyes and no matter how much he drank they would never go away. They stared at him from his mirror every morning. His dreams were filled with drowning blue eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked out over the park, but not seeing anything but blue eyes weeping.

He sat his beer down on the table and heard his phone ringing. Just as he stepped to the sliding door to enter his apartment he heard a thud from the wall to his right. Jumping to the side as glass shattered in the door frame and a bullet whizzed past his head missing by mere milometers. 

He ducked and rolled into the apartment. “Oh, shit, not again.” He gasped as he crawled over to the table where his cell phone was lit up. He looked at his phone and saw a number displayed there and shuddered. That number hadn't come up on his phone in four long years. Why, now? Just then another bullet slammed into the wall just in front of him.

A text message came thru on his phone. PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE KEVVIE POO!

Just then the phone started buzzing again. “H... H... Hello?”

“Hello, Keviepoo,” a voice whispered over the phone. “I'm going to kill you Keviepoo, and there's nothing you can do about it. You're dead meat, it's just a matter of time.”

“Can't we talk about this?”

“Hell no, there is nothing to talk about” whispered the voice, “You destroyed something precious to me, so now you must die” and maniacal laughter was heard over the phone. I'll get you my pretty if its the last thing I do.”

The line went dead, He could hear sirens in the distance. Damn, he thought to himself, I'll have to move again, but they keep finding me. No, it's too close to graduation to move now. Just then he heard running footsteps coming down the hallway to his door and a voice calling out “Kevin, are you alright?”

Kevin got shakily to his feet and cautiously made his way over to the door. Careful to stay clear of the door to the balcony. He opened the door to see a spiky green-haired man panting and leaning against the door frame.

“Kevin are you alright? 

“I'm ok Nat, luckily dumb-ass can't shoot too good. But it was close this time.”

Kevin could see the police running down the hall, and opened the door to let them all in.

One officer looked at Kevin and said, “Not again, Mr. Barr. Someone wants to frighten you badly. What is this like the fourth time in four months?

“Yes, and he called again. Didn't say much just whispered so it's hard to tell the voice. He did say he was going to kill me.”

With that said Nat asked the officers if he could take Kevin to his apartment up on the 15th floor. They'd be relatively safe there, and the police could find Kevin there if they needed him.

Nat put his arm around Kevin and led him to the elevators, and they went up to Nat's apartment. Just as the reached the door of the penthouse Kevin's phone lit up with another text message. “Until next time Keviepoo”

They both stared at the phone for a few moments, then Nat led him inside and put him on the couch and covered his shaking form with a blanket.

Just then the phone started to buzz, they both looked at it and Kevin went white under his freckles. Nat glanced at the phone and shook. “It can't be, It just can't be him.”

"Why can't it be him Nat? I wouldn't blame him for the way I treated him four years ago. I realize now that it could have been handled differently, but at the time I felt I had no choice. It was for his own good. They warned me that he was unstable and that for his own safety it was better for me to leave the way I did If I didn't they would lock him in a mental institution and they had the power and means to do so.”

'You brick headed bastard, you should have stood your ground!”

“Well Nat, you pretty much tried to kill me when you found me here three years ago.

“Nah, I wouldn't have killed you, beat the shit outta you yeah! But killed you no, I'd make you suffer in the most horrible way I could think of, and still may. However, I feel you have suffered enough for now.”

“No, Nat I'll never suffer enough for the pain I put him thru. I knew he wasn't strong enough emotionally to handle a breakup. Dee was so afraid of being deserted by his friends, just like his parents did. I just wish things could have been different, but it was for his own good. I loved my dork and still do with all my heart.”

“Well, what you gonna do?

“I really don't know, but in two weeks when I graduate, I'm going back to Peach Creek to make amends anyway I possibly can.”

Nat started to say something, but something held him back. “Have you talked to anyone from back home? “

“Just my parents and they keep telling me it's for the best for me not to come home. They say I should just stay here and get a new start.”

“Maybe you should.”

“No Nat, That's where I made the biggest mistake of my life so I have to go back there to make things right, if not for myself, then for him.”

*****

Kevin stood on the stage and received his diploma, He now had a degree in Sports Education, but where was the joy in it. He looked out over the audience there was no one but Nat there for him. Of course, Nat cheered as if he were ten people. Kevin grinned to see that but still, the sadness overwhelmed him. The face he always had wanted so much to see him graduate wasn't there. Tears fell on Kevin's cheek. He never cried in public, but here they were.

After the ceremonies were over he walked towards his apartment when he heard tires screeching around the corner and saw a dilapidated old van lumber around the corner and speed towards him. The engine roared as it came down the street. Kevin ran towards the other side of the street and leaped into an alleyway. He dared not lookout to see where the van was but could hear it idling in the street.

“Oh, Keviepoo come out, come out wherever you are, I only want to play a little game with you!”

Kevin held his breath and slowly eased his way down the alley, He knew that if he could get to the other end of this alley his apartment building was just across the next street. If only he had stayed with Nat, But Nat had others to congratulate and he had told Nat that he would be careful and make it to the apartment safely. 

Just then Kevin heard a noise and looked up and he came face to face with the barrel of a pistol. The gun was pointed directly between his eyes. The gun never wavered, it just closed the gap until he could feel its icy maw against his forehead. Then he heard the whisper, a cold cruel whisper.

“Ha, I've got you now Keviepoo”

“D... D...” was all Kevin could stutter, his knees going limp.

What's the matter Keviepoo, where's the big strong jock at now?” whispered the voice.

Kevin's knees shook and his legs were growing weak, but he just couldn't go out like that. He stood tall and never moved his head from the barrel of the gun. “Give it your best shot, if you think it will do any good. It won't change the past, to kill me, It won't make things better, nothing can go back and make things better. So go ahead shoot. I'd be better off. I'd be out of my pain and agony. The heartache is too much.”

“What, the way you walked away, how do you feel heartache? How do you feel the pain you cold-hearted bastard.”

“You may not think it, but my heart died that day. It was all I could do. I walked away so that you could be safe and come into your birthright.”

“You never loved anyone. And I am not Eddward, though I am your worst nightmare.”

“I'm going to kill you for what you did to Double Dee. He loved you and you destroyed him. You knew he wasn't strong with emotions. He fell to pieces when you left, He never got over you. Before he could go to university he started drinking to ease the pain. Then he started the drugs and that nearly killed him.”

“No one told me”

“No matter, you're going to die tonight so what does it matter, Tho I do need to know why did you do it? I thought you loved Double Dee”

Tears pooled in Kevin's eyes. “I did it for my Double Dork, I wanted what was best for him.”

“Ha, Ha, what was best for him was to destroy him?”

“No”

“Why, you cold-hearted bastard, why. Double Dee loved you, You know I hated the idea, but Dee loved you, you were his world, you made him smile.”

Just then a cell phone chimed, The gunman reached in his pocket and pulled the phone out, “Yes, When?” Stall them till I can get there, whatever you do don't let them pull the plug.”

Kevin stared at the gun and knew that when the phone call was over so was he. Kevin sighed. 

The voiced stopped the phone went back into the pocket. The gun backed off. “I have to go Keviepoo, the parents have decided to pull the plug on Dee. I have to go to keep them from pulling the plug. They may have given up but I never will.”

“P... pull the plug?”

“Yes Double Dee has been in a coma for two years, and they've given up, didn't you know?”

Kevin made a sound like a kicked dog, Tears fell from his eyes. His proud frame took on a slouch as if he had aged fifty years. 

“Too late for your crocodile tears now Keviepoo, but I have to go, until next time. Then for you, it's game over!”

Kevin heard the footsteps running from the ally and the van sped off into the distance. All Kevin could do was lean against the wall and gasp for air. Just then he heard running footsteps come along the alley and there was Nat,

“Kevin are you ok, what are you doing there, I thought you'd be at the apartment, I thought I heard a gunshot.”

“No, it was just an old van passing and backfired”

Kevin looked at Nat, but it was too dark to see the expression on his face as he turned away and walked towards his apartment.

When he reached his apartment he opened the door and sagged onto his couch staring straight ahead. He looked up when Nat entered the door that Kevin had left open. “Why, Nat, Why didn't you tell me Dee was in a coma!”

“Everyone thought it best not to tell you and his parents have forbidden anyone access to go see him.”

Kevin just stared at Nat, Nat looked into Kevin's green eyes and saw the saddest look he had ever seen there. Suddenly rage flared up in the eyes Nat stepped back, he had never saw a look like that in anyone's eyes and hoped never to see it again.

Kevin took one step forward and with a roundhouse right clocked Nat right between the eyes. Nat staggered and fell against the wall. He looked at Kevin and saw him lower his fist, he looked at Nat with the saddest expression and fell on his knees crying. Nat slowly moved over to Kevin and placed an arm around him and pulled him in tight. Nat held Kevin in a vise-like grip for a long while. He looked over the red cap and his gaze scanned the walls of the apartment. On almost every surface of the walls were pictures of Double Dee, a couple of portraits, a lot of candid shots of Edd smiling and showing the gap in his teeth. 

Nat looked on the opposite wall and there were sketches of Double Dee. “Who drew those?” he wondered. 

“C'mon Kevin, let's get up my knees are starting to bother me. Let's move to the couch. We have a lot to talk about. This ship has floundered around for too long and it's time for Captain Nat to man the helm and get it back on course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do more for this one


	8. The Magi and the Warlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin of Barr is the Supreme Warlord of Jockonia and they are at war with the neighboring nation of Nerdia. The KIng of Nerdia, Eddy the First had declared war against the Jocks. His most powerful Magi Eddward of Vincent has been taken captive and held in the land of the jocks.
> 
> The Lady Nazz, the most powerful sorceress of Jockonia has had a wasting spell cast upon her and her power is slowly fading away. The powerful warlord wants Eddward to find out who has cast the spell and counteracting the spell if he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU but I have included some mention of the real. I claim no ownership of the characters of EENE and Nat belongs to his creator.

The peninsula jutted out from the main continent for a way into the deep blue sea. This area of land was called the Cul-de-sac, It had been settled for a long time, countries and principalities had come and ebbed into history until there were only two Kingdoms that covered the peninsula. The southern side of the peninsula was held by the Joconains and the northern side was the land of Nerdia. In the land of Nerdia, there were many types of people, some were smart, some belligerent and most just simple working folk. The ruler of the Nerdians was a schemer and was always planning ways to trick others out of the possessions. He had schemed his way into the monarchy of the country. If any wanted to do business with the country they had to appease him. The Jockonians were proud people and looked down upon the Nerdians. They envied the Nerdians for their highly intelligent Magi and the spells and inventions of the smart Nerds were always sought after in the land of the Jocks. For years an uneasy truce held between the two nations, however, King Eddy the first kept pushing the bar until the truce was really strained and diplomatic relations were broken.

In the third year of the reign of Eddy, the Supreme Ruler of Nerdia war has broken out between the two nations. Eddy said he had been insulted by the Warlord of Jockonia and declared war. His country was invaded and many of the intelligentsia of the country was taken away in chains to become slaves to their new masters in Jockonia. It was easy to take the smart Dorks captive as most were a pacifist and surrendered easily. Besides Eddy left most to defend themselves as best they could unless they could afford his protection. He had offered his most prized Magi special protection but he had refused it and said he could protect himself with his magic. Ed of the clan of Hill had been set to watch over Sir Double Dee as he was called. When the invaders had come to the tower of the Magi and demanded Eddward surrender or others would be hurt he cast a sleeping spell on Ed and silently gave himself over to the Jockonians. He had seen in his crystal ball that his help was needed in Jockonia and that it would best help his people to go to the land of Jockonia. He hoped in some way to restore diplomatic ties with the country and ease the tension between the two nations. So even though he was powerful and could escape anytime he wished he let them put him in shackles and be led away.

On the third day of the march, they were led before the Supreme Warlord of Jockonia. He sat on a throne in the middle of a courtyard. The captives were instructed that when they passed in front of the throne they must keep their eyes down and be humble before his majesty. Failure to do so would be met with extreme punishment.

The Supreme Warlord was a well-built man, he had a chiseled form, thick fiery red hair that was close cut. He was tall and his face was a wonder to behold. The face was lightly dusted with freckles upon his nose and cheeks. He knew he was good looking and sometimes used it to his advantage. There were those who were afraid of him, these having crossed him wrongly had felt his wrath and did not wish to do so again. To most, he was a friendly and very caring ruler. His emerald eyes watched the procession with sadness. He was bored with the whole show. This taking of slaves and parading them through the country was not something he wanted but had been deemed necessary by the Council of Twelve. He had had to agree because at anytime the others on the council would try to unseat him. He knew that in the arena of battle he could take most of them but if they teamed up against him he would surely be ousted from the throne and most would not be as lenient as he was towards his subjects. 

The warlord had worked hard to become The Supreme Warlord, he was from the clan of Barr but was called Kevin. Kevin of Barr, The Supreme Ruler of Jockonia had been on the throne for four years. It had been a mostly peaceful reign, with some skirmishes with their neighbors the Nerdians, especially the clan of Dorks. Most of the prisoners were from the city of Dork, which lay close across the border to Jockonia. Really the only city that Kevin had attacked. 

“You know Nazz, most of this could have been avoided if that idiot that sits on the throne of Nerdia had simply listened to us and loaned us one of their mages,” Kevin said to the person on his right. “I'm sure that a Magi could delve into the root of your problem.”

On his right stood a tall, willowy woman with blond hair and blue eyes, she was called the sorceress Nazz, she was the warlord's most trusted adviser. The warlord had given the sorceress the title of princess because she was one of his most favorite people. Some spell had been cast upon her and her magic had waned, but she was still good in giving advice to the ruler. Most people bowed to her will because she was strong in voice and could persuade anyone to follow her ideas. Most believed that if Nazz wished it, it had to happen as she deemed. 

Kevin had been watching the procession as it slowly passed by and had become bored with the whole show. Until one of the captives stumbled and caused the line to halt. It had been much walking and his muscles had given out. As he was trying to get back to his feet one of the guards kicked him causing him to fall back to the ground. As he was trying to get up again he happened to look at the man on the dais. Such a sight, there sat one of the most handsome men he had ever laid eyes upon. He smiled at the man and suddenly dropped his gaze and he remembered that he was not supposed to look at the people there. Although in his own country he was considered second only to the king and could look upon any he wished. 

Sir Eddward of Vincent was a tall lean man with raven black hair and a very pleasant face to look upon. He had a retiring nature that made him seem smaller than he actually was. He looked as if a strong wind would blow him away. He was a man of the highest intellect and most cunning of inventors. He could build almost any contraption he conceived in his minds eye and build it out of any materials that were handy. Usually, he was clothed in the Orange and Purple robes of the Magi however just before being taken by the Jockonians he had simply clothed himself in the tunic and leggings of a minor magician. These minor magicians were known mostly for using herbs and spells for the healing of the sick and wounded. He knew that if he had been taken as a Major Magi then the bracelets of binding would have been placed upon him and he would not have been able to weave his magic to help others along the way.

The guard hit him in the back of the head and growled: “What did I tell you, Dork!” The blow had caused him to fall again. When he had gotten back to his feet the guard came close and said to him. “I will have pleasure in beating you when we get to the dungeon. I may even make you my personal slave.”

When the man had fallen and looked at him, Kevin was enthralled with the deepest blue eyes, it was as if they had captivated his heart. The red-headed man saw that the prisoner was looking at him he had grinned a bit in encouragement. The man had smiled back with a gap-toothed smile that went directly to the heart of the warlord. When the guard had struck him Kevin had had enough.

“Halt!” he bellowed and jumped down from the dais, and walked over to the group around the fallen man. He knew that to show any form of weakness to his fellow Jockonians could lead to his downfall. Something made him want to help this person. 

“Do not strike him again, or face me in combat.” He glared at the guard

“But, he dared to look at you, he is just a slave. He has no right to look upon you.” replied the guard.

When Kevin looked down at the slim man something caused his heart to miss a beat. “Dress this man in fine garments and bring him to the castle for the evening meal.” after saying that he walked back towards the dais motioned for Princess Nazz to come with him and walked into the castle.

“Kevin, are you sure about this, it may cause dissension in the ranks,” Nazz whispered as they walked along.

“The man is a most powerful mage. I saw him at Eddy's castle when I went there. This is too good to be true. I am sure the King of the Dorks is livid that his pet Magi is in our hands.”

“How could they have taken him if he is so powerful?”

“He is a pacifist and refused to fight. We will treat him with respect and kindness. As we would have if Eddy had sent him to us in the first place.”

Later in the day Princess Nazz entered the cell where the man was being held captive, the guards had dressed him in a harem costume and he was blushing a beet red. They had told him how many women the warlord had bedded, and that even though he had never requested a man, Maybe he wanted some sport with him. They had whispered to him how the warlord would take him in the cruelest of ways that would force him to scream from the pain in his rectum. These words had caused him to blush a tomato red. Even though he was drawn to the males of the species he had never acted upon it. He had never met anyone that made him want to deflower himself that way. 

When Nazz saw how the man was dressed she laughed, but caught herself when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. Walking over to the captive she noticed that he wore the black beanie of the Magi of Dork. Damn, Kevin is right, she thought to herself.

“What is the meaning of this?” She asked, She threw some clothes at the guard and stated “This is how the man should be dressed to dine with the warlord. “Dress him correctly”

She turned her back but did not leave the room. With her, in the room the men handled the raven-haired man more gently and with a bit of respect. When he was dressed in the proper costume of the Magi of Dork Princess Nazz turned around and looked at him. “What is your name sir?”

Eddward, Son of Marion of the clan of Vincent from the city Dork, Madam?”

“Well Eddward of Dork, I am the Princess Nazz a most high sorceress of this land. Come I will escort you to the castle myself, Just remember I am a powerful sorceress/”

When they were out of earshot of the guards Eddward whispered to her “My Lady, I feel you have little power, I could escape with little difficulty and there is nothing you could do to stop me. However, I chose to see this through and perhaps end the war between our two countries.”

“You are correct Sir Dork, my power has waned in the past few months for what reason I do not know. It is as if something is sapping my energies and causing me to be weak in my magic.”

“Perhaps I could seek the answers you need if I am allowed to have access to my herbs and books. There is much I must study to help you. I would be glad to assist you in this endeavor. You may call me Double Dee it is my preferred name. I wish to end the animosity between our two lands and return us to a peaceful time. Why did your country invade ours all you really needed to do was ask for my assistance and I would have given it gladly.”

“We did ask through diplomatic channels but your king flat out refused to grant us access to you. Kevin our most high warlord felt an insult to our country when your king said why should he help the empty air-headed Jockonians.”

When they reached the gates of the Palace of the Warlord the magi raised his hand to cast a spell of invisibility upon himself. The guard would see two people walking into the gate but it would seem as if it were two Jockonian women who walked past him.

“No need sir, as long as I am with you they will not say or do anything to you.” She turned to the guard and said, “Good evening Michael, I am bringing a special guest to dine with the Warlord.”

“Good evening Mistress Nazz, you are looking well this evening.”

“How are your family doing Michael, has your wife given birth yet?”

“No ma'am, she is close to her time though. We hope within the fortnight to be parents to a strong boy.

Double Dee looked at the man and in his minds eye, he could see him sitting in a chair and rocking two small tow-headed boys. He grinned and made the motion of the good health sign. The guard saw the motion and thanked him for his blessing. Then he opened the doorway leading into the main hall of the palace. Double Dee looked around him at the opulent furnishings of the place. He could see through an archway an elaborate table set with much china and Chrystal. He could see the shine of the heavy silver flatware. He turned towards the lady by his side and noticed a tall man standing there waiting to be noticed.

At the same time, Lady Nazz noticed the man and said, “Hello Jenkins are we expecting many guests tonight?”

“No milady, the master is using his personal dining room tonight. The banquet hall is set in-case the Council of Twelve come around tonight. They weren't invited for tonight, but you know how they are. The master plans on hosting the Council tomorrow night after he sees how things progress at tonight's dinner. This way please milady and Sir Magi.”

The dork was surprised that here in the palace he was being treated as a gentleman, so far in this land, only Lady Nazz had treated him with any kind of respect due to his position. It was unexpected but still felt nice to be recognized as more than just a captive. He was smiling a bit when the entered the room to the left of the main banquet hall. Upon entering the room he saw that there were several people already seated at the table in conversation. One of the men sitting at the table turned to look at the new arrivals. He was a tall well-built man with teal hair. He jumped up from his seat and came over to Nazz, “Who is this cutie, Lady Nazz?”

Nazz laughed when she saw the blush come upon Edd's face. “This is Sir Eddward of Vincent from the city of Dork. He is our special guest tonight. Sir Eddward let me introduce Nathan de Goldberg, captain of the ship Kedd.”

“A pleasure sir, please call me Double Dee it is what I am known by at home.”

“Hmm, does Double Dee stand for double delicious or do you have two dicks?”

Again Edd blushed, as Nazz said, “Don't mind Nat, Double Dee he is a bit of a mischief-maker. He is a diplomat but would be better suited to be the royal jester.” 

“Yes, Double delight just call me Nat, no use for formalities is there?”

Dee looked at Nat with his second sight, but for some reason, much of his aura was clouded as if cloaked from the magi for some reason. He did see that there was no malice towards himself so he said, “A pleasure to meet you, Nathan. I'm sure we can be good friends.”

“It's Nat, please call me Nat, Double Darling.”

“I believe we will stick with Nathan for now.”

Nazz laughed at the look upon Nat's face and led Double Dee to the place to the right of the head of the table. She then moved around the table to sit across from Eddward. “Come, Nat, you are seated by me tonight,” she said patting the seat next to her. The green-haired man slowly walked towards her all the while looking at the dark-haired man who had taken his usual spot at these smaller less formal dinners. As Nat made a show of being seated by Nazz a woman dressed in a pale blue gown with blue hair sat next to Dee. He turned to greet the woman and froze.

“Sir Eddward, let me introduce you to Lady Marie of Kanker,” Nazz said from across the table.

Dee made a motion of warding under the table and turned to Nazz and said, “I know Marie of Kanker and she is no lady.”

A loud guffaw came from the woman seated to his right, “As you can see Lady Nazz, Eddward and I know each other from when I lived in an area adjacent to their kingdom. I made many forays into said kingdom trying to win the affection of this magi, but his spells were too strong and guarded him against my charms. Hello Double Dee what brings you to Jockonia?”

“I am a captive and being held prisoner here. Why I am here I don't really know, but at a whim of the warlord I was summoned to dine here this evening.”

“Don't look to captive to me.”

Just as the table drifted back into before dinner conversation a door opened and a tall red-headed man dressed in a brief tunic that showed off well-muscled legs and opened at the chest showing off well-developed pectorals and the beginnings of a six-pack that led down to the beltline of the tunic. He grinned a welcoming smile as he made his way to the head of the table. As he took his seat at the table he reached over and gave Lady Nazz a peck on the cheek. “You're looking well this evening Lady Nazz.”

He then turned to the man on his right and said, “Welcome, Sir Eddward, I hope you have a pleasant stay in our realm.”

“Forgive me sir, but I don't see how I can possibly do that when I am held captive here against my will.”

The others at the table looked towards the head of the table to see how the fierce warlord would take to being spoken to that way by a man that was brought from another kingdom as a captive. They were taken by surprise when a full grin broke out across the man's face.

“A bit of sass to this one, I like it. Even though you were brought here in chains you are not a captive but a guest of myself. Please feel free to come and go as you please in our country. I have need of you and plan on asking for your assistance if you would be so kind as to help us. We sent a request to your king for you to make a visit to us but he flat out refused to help us by sending you here. All this could have been avoided it he had just agreed to let you visit. When you have fulfilled my request I will allow you to return home and you will be well rewarded for your services.”

“What is this request you speak of?”

“Please, we will discuss the particulars after dinner. Enjoy your meal, I have fine chefs and everything is prepared to your liking.” The warlord then turned to Nazz and whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh and look at Double Dee. 

All through the meal, Edd felt eyes upon him and when he would chance to look up the emerald eyes of the warlord were upon him. He felt himself falling into the endless pools of those green eyes. He would then get the feeling that if he looked too long into them he would drown. He felt drawn to the man. No one had ever caused him to have these feelings before. He sat back and tried to use his second sight to look into the man, but for some reason, it was failing him tonight. With this person, the future was clouded even though he felt that he had the power to wipe away the clouds and the future would be clean as a bell. He wasn't sure he wanted to go into that. How could he be interested in a future that he felt he would be a captive in and held as a slave in this land.

Edd felt himself slipping into a slight depression at that moment. Then Marie of Kanker turned to him and started telling him how she had come to this kingdom and reached the heights of being a guest in the palace of the warlord. After she had realized that she would never get Eddward to love her she had entered this country for the adventure. Seeking new ways to rid her mind of Edd. One day while traveling about the countryside she had chanced to meet the Lady Nazz and since then she had been welcome as a guest of the warlord. Edd smiled at her and looked around at the other guest at the table he hadn't been introduced to any of them, perhaps after dinner, he would get to know who the others were.

Then he felt the green eyes upon him it felt as if they were trying to burn through his entire being to learn his deepest secrets. He turned towards the warlord and saw the man sitting there with a grin on his face. Hardly the expression of a fierce warlord. More like the look of a teenager in love. Oh dear, this could not bode well for a dork in the midst of jocks.

Kevin of Bar was shocked at the thoughts running through his mind while he looked upon the dorkish magi. On one hand, he wanted to rip off his robes and have his way with the dork and on the other, he was shocked at himself for having such ideas. He had never entertained the idea of another male in his bed before, oh there had been many that would have gladly filled that space but none had appealed to him as this raven-haired man sitting to his right. He heard a squeal from his left and he looked that way to see Lady Nazz grinning at him and that fool of a Nat all but jumping out of his chair. He frowned at Nat if the Lady Nazz had not been between then he would have punched Nat. He looked down at his plate and saw that he had finished everything without even noticing what had been served him. He leaned back and motioned for the server to remove his plate and bring on the final serving. It was a swirled chocolate and vanilla pudding with whipped cream on top. He heard a gasp from the dork on his right and grinned looking over at Edd. “Something the matter Sir Edd?”

“No, nothings the matter, I just would have never figured I'd see my favorite dessert served here. I am partial to this particular dessert.”

“Glad you like it. If there is any special meal you require while you are a guest in my home please feel free to let the kitchen know I'm sure Chefs Sakai and Morimoto will be glad to honor your wish.”

“Thank you, but I would not want to be a bother. I will try to enjoy your hospitality while I am a sojourner in your land.”

Kevin then looked up at his guest and said, “For tonight's entertainment we have the 2 Cellos. I believe they are going to perform that song “Thunderstruck” and a variation of Beethoven's fifth. Come, Dork, I'll show you to the grand ballroom.” The jock held out his arm as any gentleman would. Double Dee looked at the arm for a second the placed his hand on it as if he were at home in Nerdia. It wasn't uncommon for men to show this form of courtesy to another male there. Although Eddy frowned upon such actions in his presence, however, there were many who enjoyed the company of the same sex. He had never heard of such being the case in Jockonia so he was surprised when Kevin of Barr offered his arm.

When they reached the grand ballroom Kevin led him over to a special box where the main guest of the palace was seated. He placed Double Dee in the seat next to his own that was usually reserved for Nazz. She had wandered off after leaving the dining room with the blue-haired wench. He looked around and saw the teal haired man across the room with several ladies all clustered around him. He was leering back at Eddward. The lightening was toned down and the music started. “We will listen for a while and then go to my private chambers to discuss why I need you here in my realm.”

At the mention of private chambers, Eddward became nervous was he going to be savaged as the guards had told him earlier. What was he to do? He wasn't strong enough to fight off any advances of the big jock sitting next to him and using his magic to protect himself would be frowned upon by the Jockonians. Dee shook his head so far he had felt safe in the presence of the warlord. As the music played on he felt a hand upon his knee. It didn't move as others had when they placed their hand upon his knee it just rested there the thumb making small circles upon the side of his leg. Double Dee felt the heat from the hand going directly to his groin and making things come alive. He looked down and saw a tent beginning to form in his robe. He looked over at the man sitting beside him to make sure he hadn't noticed but the Jock's eyes were closed in the enjoyment of the music. He gently placed his hand upon the one on his knee to make sure it didn't travel upward and give away his predicament. He heard a chuckle from the form beside him and then a whispered: “I won't do anything you don't want me to do.”

After a while, the cellist left the stage and other entertainment took their place. Kevin stood up and offered Edd his arm again and said, “come let us retire to discuss our plans.” 

As they walked up a grand staircase to the upper floor of the palace Kevin said as he pointed to a door along the hallway. “that will be your room if you choose to use it, or I can return you to the guardhouse if you prefer. However, if you chose to stay in the palace do not wander about without an escort. The guards aren't here to harm you or keep you from doing as you please they are here for your protection. There are many in our kingdom that harbor hatred for the Nerdians and I don't want to see any harm come to you. Ah, here we are my private chambers. We can be free to talk as we please here.” Kevin opened the door and motioned for Edd to lead the way inside. “Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I hope you can be comfortable in my abode. Now, what I need your assistance for is someone has cast a spell upon Nazz and she is slowly losing her powers. We don't know who or why but we need it to stop.”

“I told her earlier that I would look into her lack of power. Even at home, I have heard of Nazz the great sorceress. I honor her power and am willing to do all I can to assist her in regaining her strength. Does she reside here in the palace?”

“Yes, her rooms are on the floor above us.”

“Oh, I... I...”

“You what?”

“I thought she was your mistress and shared your rooms.”

“No, we are lifelong friends from the same small village on the river that forms our border with Nerdia. I'm sure you have heard of Peach Creek.”

“Yes I have, I was born in Peach Creek on the Nerdia side of the river. If your Majesty doesn't mind I will form a spell of protection around the palace that will keep out unwanted magic and spells. If you would like I could also include assassins and malcontents as well.”

“Nah, let them have their fun for a while. I would hate to have half the palace workforce harmed by your spell for plotting against me.” at the startled look upon the dorks face Kevin laughed. “Yes, I know there are those plotting against me. I wouldn't be a good warlord if I didn't keep up with those around me. The biggest vipers nest is the council of twelve. They are angry that I made it to warlord without their assistance and have the following of the people on my side. But for now, let them have their fun. My personal guards are loyal to me and cannot be bought.”

Double Dee stood up and made a summoning motion in the air. A few seconds later a large book appeared before him. The book when it appeared was opened as if someone had been reading it. Edd glanced at the page that the book was opened to. He laughed when he saw the spell that was upon the page. He made a circular motion above the book and said, “Show me”

Kevin was startled to see a room take shape in the orb. Inside the room was a man small in stature looking around in confusion. “Eddy, just what are you doing in my most private room?”

The man in the orb looked around even more confused than before. “The mirror Eddy look at the mirror.”

“Where are you, Dee?”

“I am in the palace of the Warlord of Jockonia, Eddy, why are you trying to cast a spell from my book?”

“I was trying to get your release. But if you are in the palace maybe it can benefit us both. I want you to...”

“Just a moment Eddy.” Double Dee made a motion as if pushing something aside. He then laughed out loud. “that was a pathetic spell you cast Eddy. I didn't even have to use magic to push it aside. I just used my hand and thought to go away. The spell you were trying to cast was a money spell it would have in no way have any effect it securing my release. In fact from the way it was cast it wouldn't have had achieved anything. Before you go into any elaborate schemes I must warn you that I am in a room with the Warlord himself.”

“Shovel-chin, you are in a room with him. Damn, I should have used the assassin spell that I saw earlier.”

“My spells and incantations would have no effect on me Eddy. I made them all and made sure that I was excluded from my own magics. Just to be safe I will keep this book here with me and I will lock the room with the rest of my magic books and keep you safe from them. Now I want you to go to Ed's room and say these words, munchem, crunchem, awakem. They will remove the spell I cast upon him and free him to do as he will.”

“Magic words, I can use whenever I wish.” said the monarch of Nerdia.

“No Eddy the words have no actual magic in them and are basically meaningless. They will simply tell Ed to wake up and get something to eat. Now I must return to my conversation with Kevin of Barr.”

“Wait, Edd how did you know I was trying to cast a spell?”

“I needed my book and it was opened to a money spell, Eddy you aren't so hard to figure out.”

“Contact me later, I have a plan I want you to help me out with.”

“No Eddy, I will not help you in any endeavor against my current host. Goodnight and do not forget to wake Ed up.”

Edd made a motion with his hand and dismissed the orb which faded away into nothing. Kevin stared at the space. “I have never seen such, even Nazz at her most powerful has never done that.”

“It is a simple spell that I came up with when she has regained her power I will show her how it is done. Now if you excuse me a moment I will cast the spell of protection.” the wiry dork uttered some words and then made some motions with his hands. He made a square with his hands then made an expanding motion. He grinned at Kevin and said “It is done, Nazz should be safe as long as she is inside the palace. I'm a bit tired now so in the morning after I have rested I will endeavor to find out where the spell is from and if I can counteract it.”

The Supreme Warlord stood up and walked over to Double Dee. The dork stood motionless not knowing what action the man would take. He was afraid he would be beaten for Eddy trying to place a spell on him. Kevin just walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. The warlord was invading his personal space but for some reason, he welcomed him there. The man stood there looking at Edd not saying a word then slowly reached with his hand and rubbed his thumb across Double Dee's cheek. He then slowly moved his hand to the back of Edd's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The lips of the warlord were a bit chapped from much time spent in the sun and wind, but they still felt soft to Edd. The dork no longer felt as if he would be savaged as the guards had told him earlier. As they kissed he moved his hands to the wide expanse of chest before him letting his fingers take in the taught muscles. The warlord slowly broke the kiss and said, “Maybe you should go to your room, I will summon someone to bring you there and assist you for getting ready for the night.”

“What if I would prefer to stay here with you for a while or all night?”

“You mean you wouldn't mind staying with me for the night? You do realize that if you stay I may not be able to contain myself. All evening long I have been imagining myself ripping off your robe and having my way with you.”

“Yes, I want to stay the night and you may have your way with me. I have never had a lover so please be kind and go slow.” Dee said as he let his fingers wander over Kevin's chest and abdomen. He slowly worked his way down to the belt that was holding the tunic closed and released the clasp. As the belt fell away the tunic opened and let him catch a glimpse of a trail of red hair leading down towards the warlord's pubes. They were of the same redness as the hair on his head and nestled below them was a large member. Dee gasped as the size and saw that it was starting to grow. What have I gotten myself into? Will I be able to accommodate such girth? He felt the hands of the warlord move to his side and slowly pull the robe up. “You've seen me now it's my turn to see you.” He then pulled the robe up and over Edd's head. He let out a moan as he took in the pale white form before him. He then threw the robe over the nearest chair and pulled the dork into a tight embrace. “I have never done this with another male and have never wanted to before you. The night I first saw you in Eddy's castle months ago I felt I wanted to do this to you. I never thought I would get the chance for this especially after Eddy refused our request and declared war against our country.”

“I remember noticing you that night as well. I have harbored these same feelings towards you since that time.”

“You didn't cast a spell on me did you?”

“No, if I had you would never have even asked that question. I would never cast that sort of love spell for myself or anyone else either. It isn't fair to the lovers for one to be only in love by a spell.”

“I'll be gentle.” He then led Double Dee over to the huge bed on the other side of the room and pushed him down upon it. Kevin then climbed on top of Dee and crashing his lips back to the dork's mouth.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chefs Sakai and Morimoto are famous Japanese chefs from the Iron Chef television show.
> 
> The 2cellos are wonderful musicians and do a great rendition of Thunderstruck by AC/DC and the Beethoven variation is a mixture of Beethoven's fifth and music by Led Zepplin as performed by the 2 cellos.
> 
> You can find the 2 cellos on UTube.
> 
> I have made this a stand-alone story so any further updates will be within that storyline. btw chapter three is up! The Mage and The Warlord


	9. The Magi and the Warlord the Saga Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga of Kevin of Barr Warlord of Jockonia and Eddward of Vincent the great Magi from the city Dork in the land of Nerdia continues. An assassin comes to kill Kevin with the aid of a demon.

Just as their lips met a crash was heard from the window and glass shattered around the room. Kevin leaped up from the bed yelling “Who broke my window?”

A lean dark-skinned man with half of a watermelon on his head covering the upper portion of his face with holes cut out for his eyes lept into the room wielding a plank of wood with a face drawn on it. “Die Jock scum, It is I, Johnny 2x4 and I will not let you besmirch the most honored magi of Nerdia with your evil.”

The great warlord laughed as the smaller man advanced towards him. “Come little man and do your best, Tis a good thing I am in such a good mood at the moment I will let you have some sport before I pummel you and send you to the dungeon.”

“Oh I will have some sport but you will be the one beaten to a bloody pulp and my friend Plank will feast upon your blood this night. And, come morning the crows will feast upon whatever Plank leaves.”

Kevin started to laugh then he noticed that the face on the piece of wood had taken on an evil look. The eyes had becoming flaming red and the mouth was full of gnashing teeth with huge fangs on either side. The laugh died on his lips as he watched the other man come towards him swinging the plank.

The board swung by his head and just as it neared his ear the warlord ducked causing Plank to pass over his head. As it passed his ear he heard a hiss. He was trying to decide whether it was the sound of the air passing or if it was a hiss from the board when he heard a deep guttural growl come from the board. He then jumped back and reached for his sword. “The fuck was that?”

“Plank says he loves fresh game with the smell of adrenaline oozing from its pores. He says that it makes the blood even tastier.” Johnny said as he swung the board again. “As I said you will die tonight warlord and Plank will have his feast. As you lay dying I will use your sword to scalp you so that I may collect the assassins award of 50,000 Kronas from the king of the nerds and another source which I dare not mention.”

As the plank neared him again Kevin swung his greatsword to block the advance of the board as the sword crashed into the board it disappeared with a flash of blue light. As the warlord continued on into the swing of the sword he felt something crash into the back of his head knocking him to the floor. As the man fell to the floor with a groan he felt instead of a blunt force blow. It was something more like teeth ripping into the back of his head. He screamed with pain and started to blackout. He heard Johnny shout, “Not the hair Plank, we need the scalp to collect our rewards! What's that you say? There's other hair. Oh, I get what you mean, yes that will be even better. We will offer up his manhood complete with pubes, yes,” drooled the masked man, “That will please them even better, go my wooden friend go!”

As he felt his consciousness fading he heard a shout “Stop!” Everything in the room became motionless except for Double Dee. The magi stood up from the bed and reached over for his robe and pulled it over his head. When it had just been him and Kevin alone in the room he had been comfortable but now that someone else was there he felt indecent. He walked over to the man on the floor with a green light emanating from his hands. He reached down and wrenched the piece of wood off of the Jock's head. He then circled Plank with bars of blue light. “So I have captured an ether spirit. I've wondered if that spell would work.”

The flaming red eyes turned to look at the magi, “Your magics are strong for a human, how have you captured me.” The plank then swiveled around in its enclosure slowly looking at each bar. “Usually I can find a weakness in human magic but here I find none. There has only been one human before you that had that kind of power and I have not felt it since he died many years ago.”

“Yes, I have studied the works of Merlin.”

“But how I destroyed all his magic books that contained the magic used to capture us after his death.”

“You may have destroyed all the books out in the open in his tower but you did not find the ones in the secret room hidden by magic. The magic was so strong that many magi over the centuries have searched for it but no one had the power to open the room or even read the runes that told of it.  
”  
“Yesss,” hissed Plank, “Then how did you find the room?”

“The secret passed down through generations of his decedents until one with enough power and intelligence was able to open the room and read the books stored there.”

“You are a descendant of Merlin? Well, now that you have opened the room and I know your magic I will be able to find it and destroy the books contained there.”

“My friend, you may find the room, but you will not find the books. I have removed them to another place. A place that only I can enter. I have only to say...”

“Wait before you say that phrase, you know all I have to do is repeat the words backward when you return me to my home realm and I will be able to reenter this world in this same spot. I figured that out after Merlin banished me many years ago. How do you think I got back to this world?”

“OH, you may be able to say the words, but I have changed the spell so that it will take more than just saying the words backward to reverse the spell. Now tell me what is your name?”

“Ha, I will not tell you that, You will never gain that power over me!”

Double Dee laughed, “Kachtamallin enta septa Plank.”

“How did you know my name? The great Merlin never knew that name.”

Again Double Dee laughed, “I have my ways.”

“But what did the rest of the spell mean?”

“You can only enter this world through this piece of wood while I am alive and I plan to stay that way for a very long time.”

“Ha puny one, I will reenter this body as soon as I can reverse your spell and then I will come and eat you and gain your magic strength to myself.”

“Good luck with that. Once I banish you to your ungodly realm, I will send this piece of wood off into the vast world with a hiding spell. You will have to find it first.”

The plank of wood made a thrashing motion and tried to move towards Double Dee but the orb of blue light bars never moved and only sparked as the being came into contact with the bars. For a few moments, Dee watched as the board convulsed and twisted around in the orb. “Enough Kachtamallin I grow tired of this conversation.” The plank stopped in mid-twist and looked at the dork. “It's time I sent you back, You may figure out the words but they will place you into an infinite loop. Kachtamallin kcuf ffo nillamathcak.” The plank of wood fell to the floor and lay still with a look of surprise on it's drawn face. A rush of wind swirled around the room. “You may have won for now Dork, but I will return to this world when I figure out how to negate this spell and I will eat you if I make it back before you die. If not then how long will you live at most another eighty years? Then I will be back. I know your smell and I will find you.”

The magi laughed and said, “Begone!” and made a pushing motion with his hand. The spirit watched as it neared the window and passed through it and out into the vast night sky. It looked around itself and saw that it was still contained in the blue sphere. It turned and watched the glass come back together in its wooden frame. “I have your smell dork.” It sniffed as if to draw the scent into its memory but all it could sense was the unpleasant smell of summer roses. How could this be? It had never lost a scent before. Well, no matter it still had the iron taste of the redhead's blood upon its teeth he would use that to reenter this world and find the Dork. It licked its lips expecting to taste the blood of Kevin but all it tasted was a minty flavor. Damn Dork was its final thought as it blinked into nothingness in this world, and found itself in its own realm of darkness lit only by the blue orb surrounding it. It growled and screamed in frustration and clashed into the bars but the magic held. Then it heard a voice seemingly from nowhere speak into its ear, “This cage will hold you for as long as I am alive. Have a nice rest until we meet again if we ever do.” 

The spirit said the words that were used to banish it into the realm, “Kachtamallin kcuf ffo nillamathcak.” then it reversed the words, “Kachtamallin fuck off nillamathcak!” It blinked into nothingness and then returned to the same spot. How? Was all it thought, then it tried again with the same results. It growled in frustration and tried again.

Back in the palace Double Dee rushed over to the fallen warlord and placed his hands on the back of the jock's head a golden light emerged from his hand and as the light grew stronger the blood disappeared and the scalp healed itself. “I'm sorry I cannot take away the headache you will wake up with Kevin but all this will seem as if it was a bad dream and fade away with time as most dreams do. Sleep now, my love.” The golden light faded and he then used his magic to lift the warlord onto the bed. He made sure the sleeping man was in a comfortable position and then pulled the covers up over him. He then looked around the room. The window was now whole in its frame as if nothing had happened. He looked at Johnny still frozen in place. He made a motion with his hand and the man slipped to the floor into a sleeping position with his hands under his melon clad head. He picked plank up off the floor and placed him under one of Johnny's arms. He then spoke into the air, “Neka, can you hear me?”

“Yes sire, I hear you.” said a voice from the air.

“Do you still wish a place in this world so that you may continue the good works that you were well known for?”

“Yes,”

“Then enter this piece of wood, Johnny thinks it lives. Use your influence for his betterment. I will send you both into the world away from here for he has incurred the wrath of the warlord. It would be in his best interest to be far away from this kingdom. Now, where in the world should I send you?” Double Dee made a motion as if pulling down a screen and a map appeared before him. He pointed to a spot on the map and said, “yes that's a good spot.” He then said to the plank, “Your name is Plank in this form, Neka. Good luck to you both.” Then Johnny and Plank faded from sight to appear away off on the other side of the planet in a forest at the foot of a great redwood tree.

The Magi then walked over to the door and opened it. Standing as if to knock upon the door was a guard behind him was the lady Nazz with the butler Jenkins behind her. Eddward smiled to himself and said, “Lady Nazz come.”

The blonde-haired sorceress walked towards him as if in a trance. “Awake milady,”

“What's... wait how did I get into the room ahead of the guard?” She looked around and saw the guard still poised at the door. “What's going on Sir Eddward? We heard glass break.”

“To the guard, we will say that Kevin dropped his glass and he had a bit too much to drink. What happened was an assassin came in through the window and attacked Kevin with a piece of demon-possessed wood. The demon is banished to another realm and the assassin is going to wake up in a different part of the world far from here.”

“You truly are a great mage, I had my doubts before but now I believe I was mistaken. My magic even as weak as it is can sense the truth in what you tell me even if there is no evidence.”

“Yes, Lady Nazz I am telling you the truth. I will not name the demon because that will give him a portal to use to return to this world. For now, I have him locked in another dimension and he should stay there for a long time.”

Nazz walked over and looked Kevin all over. “I see no wounds on him.”

“I have healed his wounds with magic. He will sleep for a while and then awake in the morning. Also, I have cast a protection spell around the palace and your magic should start to return to normal as long as you are in the palace. In the morning I will try to find out where the draining spell is coming from and maybe even able to block it.”

Nazz picked up the glass of wine and smelled it then placed a finger inside and swirled it around. “I sense nothing but wine in this cup so I know he is safe from poison.”

“Now Lady Nazz please take the spot you were in and I will awaken the rest of the house. When everyone wakes up it will seem to them that nothing has happened and time starts from when they were frozen. Only you and I will know that that is not the case. Kevin will awaken in the morning and all that has happened was a dream. He will have a mighty headache but there is nothing I can do about that for now.”

“But what about you what will the guards say about you being in the room with him asleep like that?”

“They won't see me, I'm going to invoke a cloak of invisibility so they will only see him asleep on the bed. If they go look in my assigned room I will be there reading a book. There are a few tricks I will explain to you in the morning. Goodnight for now.” Double Dee said as he led the woman back to her spot and closed the door.

He then walked over to the table beside the bed and sat the wine glass down on the edge of the nightstand and then pushed it off causing it to fall to the floor and break. He then pulled one of the warlord's arms over to the table as if it was what caused the glass to fall. He then whispered “awake,” and pulled his arm around him as if drawing a cloak around himself and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	10. Fortune Foretold Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Fortune Foretold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more to add to this chapter.

Chapter 2

The sound of an alarm clock disturbed the quiet of the room awakening the sleeping boy lying on the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and then ran his hand through his raven hair. It was long and straight, but at the moment was tousled from sleep. He swung his long legs out from under the covers and put his feet on the floor. 

Slowly as the boy came awake a nagging thought kept pressing at the back on his mind. There was something he needed to really think about. Then as if a switch had been thrown the events from the night before lept into his mind. His thoughts seemed incoherent to his logical mind. He had been enjoying the evening out with his friends and their dates. Then he had gone to visit the fortune teller and later wound up spending time with the one person he would never have believed it would be possible with and they had had a grand time.

He thought back to what the fortune teller had said to him. When he had walked into the tent where she did the readings she looked up at him and said. “I have been expecting you, I also know that you are skeptical and probably won't believe what I have to tell you. But there is something special coming to you in the next few months that will bring you great joy.”

“I believe that is a common line all fortune-tellers use. But since I am here let's hear what you have to say.”

The short round woman looked at Double Dee through heavy lashes and smiled. “Tonight you will see something that will surprise you. After this event, you will get to spend time with someone you have loved for a very long time. Even though you have never made your love for this person known it will be returned to you this night. He will kiss you without any effort on your part. At a later date, this person will need you to help him overcome something in his own life.”

“Ha,” Dee snorted and stood up and walked out of the tent pausing at the door to say, “I'm sorry madam that fortune has no chance of ever coming true. The person you spoke of would probably kill me for even thinking such a thing.” Then he had walked over and saw Kevin actually standing there talking to Ed and May. Well, she had gotten one thing right; that sure surprised him. He had always wanted to be on friendly terms with the redhead. There was something about those emerald eyes that seem to draw him in. Several times Kevin had caught him looking at him and asked: “What you looking at Dork?” He had yearned for years to be able to just spend time with the jock. He had actually gotten to spend the evening in the jock's company and had even been kissed by him. That kiss he just couldn't figure it out. It couldn't mean anything surely? He just felt sorry for you is all. You know it will never happen again. Dee smiled and packed the memory into the back of his mind to be taken out and cherished now and then.

He walked over and looked out the window of his room towards Kevin's home. The curtains in the redhead's room were drawn open and he could see the jock in his room working out with some dumbbells. Kevin was working out shirtless and he could see the movement of each muscle. The boy had a body to be proud of for sure. Double Dee looked down at the clock beside his bed and noticed it was after 10 am. Where had the time gone? He had spent the morning sitting in his room thinking and had let the time slip away. He had his Saturday morning ritual to do. He was behind in his chores and hadn't even had his breakfast. He hurried and got dressed and ran down the stairs to get his breakfast out of the way. He had to get the house cleaned, although if anyone bothered to look around the house they would wonder just what he needed to clean. Everything in the house was spotless.

Just as he was finishing washing up his dishes from breakfast there came a knock at his door. He walked to the door and unlocked it and opened the door. “Greetings Eddy, and how are you this fine morning?”

The short Ed looked at Eddward, then asked, “What were you doing hanging with shovel-chin last night?”

“You were with Lee and Ed was with May, Neither couple seemed inclined to have me around like a third wheel and he invited me to share some tickets he had purchased and would have gone to waste if we hadn't used them. I was tired of trailing behind you guys and feeling left out.”

“Well it's your own fault, if you'd get you a girlfriend then you wouldn't feel left out. You should date Marie she used to have a thing for you.”

“She's not interested in me any longer, and I sure have no interest in her. There isn't anyone that really seems to pique my interest.”

“He's probably setting you up for some prank and you're gonna get hurt. So what happened to Nazz? I thought she and the jerk were joined at the hip.”

“She left early, something about not feeling well was her reason. I do know it was around midnight when she came home. So reasoning says she must have gotten angry at something Kevin had done. He didn't seem to have any idea what she may have been upset about.”

“Well, blockhead was always clueless. So, how did you get home last night? You weren't there when we got back to the fairgrounds.”

Edd looked at the shorter guy and asked, “When did you return to the fairgrounds, Eddy. I know you didn't get home before 2 am. I was offered a ride and took it because I didn't know when you would return for me. I sure didn't want to be there after everything closed down for the night. Kevin offered me a ride home, so since he was coming this way anyway I figured why not. He was actually nice to me and we had an enjoyable evening talking and looking at the stars last night.”

“We're going to watch a movie and grab some lunch you wanna come with us?”

“No, I have a driving lesson for around noon. I need to here when he arrives.”

“Who's the sucker, your parents finally got off it and paid for you a driving instructor? I hope the guy has nerves of steel. He's gonna need them.”

“Kevin is very brave. He seems very level headed and besides, he volunteered to help me and seems interested in helping me get on the road.”

“Probably wants to drive your car and tear it up. I wouldn't trust shovel-chin an inch in that car.”

At that moment the boy of discussion came out of his house and got into his mother's car and started it up. He then backed out of his driveway and into the Vincent driveway. Before he could get out of the car Eddy grinned and said, “He's probably coming to give you some lame excuse about having to go on an errand for his mother.”

“I will perfectly understand if he has to do something for his mother,” Edd said as he turned towards Kevin who had walked over to the boys. “Kevin, I will understand if you have to cancel the driving lesson because you have to go somewhere for your mother.”

“It's fine dude, I do have to go to the store but mom said that could wait until after your driving lesson. She also said to use her car, just in case something happens another dent or scrape won't matter. She's planning on trading it in soon anyway. So, you ready, let's get to the lesson.”

“I'll see you later Eddy,” Edd said as he walked over to the car and got in behind the wheel. Kevin got in on the passenger side and told Double Dee to start when he was ready.

Eddy scoffed, “This ought to get interesting Ed, and shouldn't take long. Shovel chin will give up in a few minutes. With his short temper, he should be tossing Double Dee out anytime soon.”

The car started out with a jerk. “Just relax, Dee, you got this. You said you knew what to do, this is just practice.” After driving around the cul-de-sac for a while Kevin told Edd he was ready to try a little further out. He then pointed towards the street that ran past the cul-de-sac and said for Double Dee to pull out and head towards the shopping center about a mile away.

“But, Kevin, there's traffic.”

“How else are you gonna practice if you don't do? Just take it easy and relax, you're doing fine.”

Just as they pulled up to the stop sign Kevin's phone chimed with an incoming text message. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was from Nazz. He glanced up and around to check the traffic and told Edd to go ahead and pull out into the main street.

“But Kevin, there's a car coming.”

“Dude, it's like a block away, go ahead and pull out. We have time to make it before they get here.” Kevin said as he checked traffic one more time.

Double Dee then eased into the lane of travel and headed towards the nearby shopping center. Kevin looked around and said, “You can go a bit faster, Dee, the people on the sidewalk are passing us.”

“But, Kevin, I don't want to go too fast what if someone pulls out in front of us?”

“That's what the brakes are for, just get up to the speed limit so that we aren't impeding traffic.”

When they got to the shopping center, Double Dee asked Kevin which store he needed to go to so that he would know where they needed to park. After getting no answer he turned and looked at the redhead who was staring at his phone with a confused look on his face.

“Kevin...”

“Huh, what?” the redhead said as he looked up at Double Dee.

“I asked, which store you needed to go to so that I know where to park.”

“Oh, the supermarket. I need to pick up a few things for mom, I'll be right back.” Without thinking the redhead got out of the car and tossed his phone on the seat it bounced off and fell to the floor of the car. Although he didn't mean to Double Dee noticed the messages on the phone as he picked it up.

Nazz: Come over we need to talk.

Kevin: as soon as I get back from the store

Nazz: How long will that be?

Kevin: 10 minutes, as soon as Double Dee and I get back to the cul-de-sac, I'll be over.

Nazz: What you doing hanging with the dork?

Kevin: I'm giving him a driving lesson.

Nazz: Since you can't come right now don't bother coming at all. I won't be home in 10 minutes. What I have to say is, I think we need to see other people. I've found someone else that I want to try things with. I love you and all, but I want to date others for awhile.

Nazz: I'm not breaking up with you, I just want to have an open relationship so that I may be free to date someone else if I want to. Please don't be angry with me.

Oh my, Double Dee thought to himself. That's why Kevin has been so quiet and distracted since we left the cul-de-sac. He glanced up and saw that Kevin was coming across the parking lot and hurriedly placed the phone on the passenger seat with the screen facing down.

The redhead walked up to the car and got in. “Let's go, Dork.”

“Didn't you say you had to go to Nazz's sometime this afternoon? If you want to hurry back home I won't mind if you need to end our driving session.”

“Nah, it's all good Dork, just drive, if you wanna drive to the school while we are out it's fine with me.”

They drove to the school and back to the cul-de-sac without mishap. When they returned to Double Dee's home he pulled into the driveway and started to get out of the car. “Thank you, Kevin, I know you have other things you need to do so I won't delay you any longer. Thank you for the driving lesson.”

“Whoa, dude, what's your hurry? You trying to brush me off or something?”


	11. About Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Dee wakes up after a night out at a party to realize that he had brought someone home. Now they were gone and he can't remember who it was.

In the darkened room soft gentle breathing was heard, then the loud klaxon of an alarm went off. A hand moved out from under the covers and felt the empty side of the bed. The hand moved as if it was seeking someone but no one was there. The figure on the bed rolled over onto his back and slowly blinked his eyes open into the dusky light of the room. He then reached over and turned on the bedside light and sat up holding his head.

He slowly opened his eyes again and looked around the room. He had the feeling as if someone should be there. His body ached from a night of rigorous sex, but with whom? He pushed the covers down and realized that he was lying in the bed with nothing on. OMG, how unsanitary he thought to himself. 

He looked around the room for his clothing, just inside the door on the floor was the shirt that he had worn the evening before. It looked as if it had been pulled off by someone and thrown to the floor. That's when he saw his pants looking like they were flung across the room and landed on his study desk. How strange! His shoes had the same flung about look to them lying here and there in the middle of the room. When he caught his reflection in the mirror of his dresser he noticed numerous love bites on his neck. He had been with someone but had no memory of who it could have been. I never should have gone to that party and let Eddy talk me into drinking all that booze.

Whenever he tried to recall the events of the night before his head pounded and throbbed. It was no use he just couldn't remember who had brought home with him. That was so unlike him, he never brought anyone back to his home. Usually, he would go home with someone to their place or maybe a hotel but never did he bring someone home to the cul-de-sac. He just didn't want his friends and neighbors to know that much about him. He liked his privacy plus the one time he had tried to tell Eddy about his sexual preference the shorter Ed had freaked out and told him to never mention it again. He would still be his friend but he just didn't want to know about Edd's being gay.

He moved to the edge of the bed and got to his feet and stood there a moment unsteadily. He glanced down to see if his underwear was near the bed and the four condoms in his trash basket caught his eye. No wonder his muscles were sore this morning. He groaned and staggered towards the door to his room grabbing his bathrobe from the hook as he passed it. He felt so unclean and no telling whose sweat was on his person. 

He usually tried to stir away from drinking too much because it made him lose his inhibitions and do things that he normally would not do. All the way to the bathroom he was starting to freak out because he didn't remember who he had been with the night before. What if they had an STD. As soon as he reached the bathroom he turned on the shower as hot as he could stand it and jumped in under the spray. He stayed in the shower scrubbing himself until the water ran cold and he had to get out and dry himself off.

After drying himself off he went back into his bedroom to put on some clothes for the day. He thought about just getting back into his bed and sleeping for a few more hours but he had to was them sheets first. After getting dressed he stripped the bed and headed downstairs to the laundry room and threw the bedclothes into the washing machine. After starting the machine he wandered into his kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Just as he was about to sit down to eat his breakfast he heard a knocking at his front door. He made his way to the front door and after unlocking the door opened it to find his two best friends standing there. 

“What gives Sockhead? You usually have the door open by this time of day.”

“I've only just gotten up, I'm so glad to see you, Eddy. I want to ask you about last night.”

The taller Ed grabbed Double Dee in a bear hug. “I thought the mutant zombies from Jupiter had gotten you. But wait maybe it was the alien vampires from the mysterious Planet X that attacked you. Oh no Eddy we must save Double Dee from becoming a vampire Eddy. Look at all the bites on his neck.”

“Ugh, you can put me down now Ed. Please come in gentleman.” As he was closing the door he saw Kevin across the street looking back at him as he was telling his friend Nat something. The teal haired boy seemed to be overly excited about something and was yelling something about a ship sailing. Edd shook his head and closed the door. When he walked into the kitchen Big Ed was helping himself to the breakfast that was on the table.

“Oh, I'm sorry Double Dee was this yours?”

“It's ok Ed, I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was. I'll just have some toast and coffee.”

“Could you make me some more buttered toast, Double Dee?”

Edd sat a platter of buttered toast on the table grabbed a piece and looked at Eddy. “You really shouldn't have made me drink as much as I did last night.”

“You can't blame me if you don't know when to quit.”

“Did you see me talking to anyone last night?”

“After a few drinks, you became the life of the party and was talking to everyone.”

“But who? I feel as if someone should have been here this morning, but for the life of me I can't remember who I was talking to last night.”

“You were so funny last night Sockhead, you danced half the night with Marie Kanker and when you weren't dancing you two were off in the corner whispering. Did Marie finally “straighten” you out,” said Eddy making the air quotes sign.

Double Dee rubbed his backside and said, “No I don't think it was Marie and I don't think it works that way, Eddy.”

Ed looked up laughing and said, “You even danced a slow dance with Kevin last night Dee.”

“I did what?” Edd shouted.

“You told shovel-chin that since his team won and it was a celebration that you wanted a dance with him. You should have seen the look on asshat's face when you grabbed him and pulled him out on the dance floor. I expected that at any second he was going to pound you into next week. Before I could see how doofus reacted Lee grabbed me and drug me outside to smoke a blunt with her. Then we left for a little alone time if you know what I mean.”

“But who was I talking to before I left the party?”

“Don't know, Lee and I didn't make it back to the party last night.”

“Ed do you know anything?”

“Nah, Rolf and I left to go clubbing and you said you were having fun and would get a ride home with someone.”

Eddy started laughing and nearly fell out of his chair. “What Miss prim and proper got so drunk that she turned into a slut and picked up the first thing available?”

“It isn't funny Eddy, what if they had STDs or worse.”

“Relax dude, just go to your doctor and get checked out. You'll be back at your university next week and whoever it was will be just a lost memory.”

Suddenly Ed jumped up and ran out the door saying something about Rolf wanting to show him his newly hatched chickens. Eddy stood up and started to follow Ed out the door. “I gotta run, Lee wants to go to the beach this afternoon.”

“Don't leave me, Eddy, stay and help me figure this out.”

“Sorry, no can do. Hoes before Bros dude. See ya. Go over and ask Shit for brains if he saw who you left with.”

“I can't do that it would be too embarrassing for Kevin to find out that I was so drunk that I don't even remember who brought me home.”

As he was closing the door he again saw Kevin across the street. The redhead seemed to give him a knowing look and started laughing. Was he laughing at me or was he laughing at the way Nat was flailing his arms about. Edd asked himself. There was no way that he could go ask Kevin who he left the party with. One thing he did remember about the party last night was the fact that Nazz was not there. Usually, she and Kevin went everywhere together. He got up and washed the breakfast dishes and then went back to put the wash into the dryer.

He then went up to his room and made the bed with fresh sheets and lay back down. When he leaned over to turn off the bedside light he noticed a sticky note lying on the bedside table. It read: Had a great time, call me if you want to get together again. There was a phone number on the bottom of the note. The handwriting looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it. He studied the number and thought, do I want to know? What if it's someone that I don't want to be involved with? Like Eddy said I'll be back at college next week and won't be able to pursue anything further. He tossed the note back on the table and lay back on his pillows and closed his eyes to take a nap.

After lying there for awhile the vision of emerald eyes looking deep into his eyes startled him awake. He sat up and thought about the dream he had just had. It had been so vivid. In the dream, he and Kevin Barr had been kissing and looking into each other's eyes. Get a hold of yourself Eddward, it was only a dream. Something your subconscious mind pushed forward. You were worried about who you were with last night and you have been crushing on Kevin since ninth grade and your brain put the two together. There's no way he would be here doing that with you. Edd then picked up the note and read it again. But what if that wasn't a dream but a memory from last night. He shook his head and lay back on the bed. He reached over and grabbed the note again studying the number. He picked up his phone and started to dial the number then stopped. He didn't want to seem desperate or needy. But what if it had been Kevin, that would have been a dream come true. 

He lay there thinking for hours, now and then picking up his phone to call the number, but then the thought of what if it hadn't been Kevin. His mind was muddled and confused. He wanted to make the call just to find out who it was. Fear kept rearing its ugly head and stopping him. He finally fell into a restless sleep and slept for a few hours.

When he finally woke up it was growing dark outside. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was nearing seven pm. He got up and went downstairs to his kitchen to fix himself something to eat. As he was preparing his supper the doorbell rang. He wondered who it could be as he hurried to answer the door. When he swung the door open he was greeted by the sight of his gorgeous neighbor with those emerald eyes and his red hair peeking out from under his baseball cap. Edd's eyes slowly made their way down his muscular form. He was wearing a tight tee shirt that showed off his muscular torso to full advantage. Low slung on his hips was a pair of gray sweat pants that were tight enough that they didn't leave much to the imagination. When he brought his eyes back up to the lightly freckled face he saw a mischievous grin and the man of his dreams said, “Like what you see, Dork?”

“Come in Kevin, how may I assist you?”

Kevin smirked and said, “what, you being coy? After last night you asking me that.”

“I'm sorry Kevin, I had a bit too much to drink and don't remember what I did or even with whom. Please come in and tell me who I left the party with last night.”

“Dude, It was me you brought home last night, why didn't you just call and find out. I left my number.”

When the redhead said that it was like a dam burst in the dork's brain and memories came flooding out into his open mind. He turned beet red and stammered, “You mean we... I let you...” Double Dee sat on the sofa stunned a dream had come true and he had almost lost the memory of it. Suddenly something sent a smell of almost over cooking from the kitchen. “Excuse me a moment Kevin, I must see about my cooking. Please make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back.” Edd said as he scurried off towards the kitchen.

After saving his dinner and was making his way back to the living room Double Dee called out, “I made enough for two if you would like some...” When he walked into the room Kevin was laying on his sofa with nothing on.

“Yes, Dee, I want something. We can eat later. First, we will make memories that you will have no problem remembering. I've wanted to do this with you for years. Since ninth grade, I was in denial of my feelings towards you. I've loved you since way back then, I just hope you can find it in your heart to like me a little.”

“You mean you took advantage of me in my drunken state and had your way with me.”

“I wouldn't call it taken advantage. You asked me for a ride home and when we got here you nearly raped me. I wouldn't really call it that I was more than willing to jump your bones.”


	12. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch up with the gang at their tenth-year high school reunion.

A tall slender man in a dark suit paced up and down the room stopping every few minutes to check his watch. Then he would pace some more. He was a handsome man that smiled frequently with a gap in his teeth. Something that he had neglected to take care of once he was on his way in his chosen field. He had just been offered the head of the Chemistry department at Peach Creek University commencing with the fall semester. He had turned in his resignation and terminated his position at another university at the end of the spring semester. Now he was enjoying a vacation in his former hometown. He was going to the ten-year reunion of his graduating class. He had lost touch with so many in the intervening years.

He stopped pacing and looked towards the bathroom door. “Would you hurry up we are going to be late.”

“I'll be ready when I am ready. Why don't you clean something? Or else go on ahead and I will meet you there. I do know where the place is I lived here most of my life as well.”

“It would just look so much more appropriate if we arrived together. We've been married now for almost ten years.”

“Why, for the last five you haven't even noticed if I am around or not. You have your head stuck in that lab or are grading papers. You never take me out or even just sit and talk with me. I don't think you ever loved me as much as I loved you.”

“I married you didn't I?”

“I think you only married me because I asked you to and you were afraid of me.”

“Let's not rehash that old argument. I've given you pretty much everything you could want. You live in luxury, drive an expensive car. You have an extensive wardrobe and it's the most up to date fashion-wise. What more could you want.”

“I want your love Eddward, that's all I really ever wanted. You only married me to hide who you really are. I can count on one hand the times we've made love. You are still stuck on that ridiculous high school romance you had. Give it up Eddward it's all in the past. It's over and done with. You have both moved on.”

“I've told you I find sex to be so messy. You know I like cleanliness and detest things being messy. And, as far as past romances I've also told you that I don't wish to discuss that now or ever.”

“That's your problem Eddward, you won't talk about it and give yourself closure. You keep everything bottled up inside yourself. If you would talk about it maybe you could let go and finally be mine.”

The dark-haired man turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. The curvacious blue-haired woman turned and looked at herself in the mirror above the dresser. Her blue hair was done in the latest cut. In her ears were dangling diamond earrings that sparkled with every reflection of the light. Around her neck was another string of diamonds. Her dress was a short black dress with reflective stones woven into the material. Yes, she had all she could want in material things but the one thing she wanted most was not hers and she didn't know how to get it. It was locked away inside her husband and he wasn't letting it go. Lately, she was beginning to wonder if she actually wanted it anymore.

When she walked into the sitting room of their suite her husband was sitting looking out the window. He seemed to be deep in thought and hadn't noticed when she entered the room. “Stop moping and let's go.”

The black-haired man turned and looked at her. “For your information, I wasn't moping. I was making plans for our future here in Peach Creek. We will discuss it later. Let's go.” He said taking his wife by the arm and escorting her through the outer door and down the hall to the elevators. The ride down to the main lobby of Peach Creek's premier hotel was a quiet one. Neither tried to break the silence between them. When they reached the opulent lobby the doors opened and they hurried towards the double doors on their left where a large placard announced their ten-year school reunion. As they neared the registration table set just inside the doors of the room a short stocky man with dark hair approached and said rather loudly, “Sockhead it's good to see you after all these years, why haven't we kept in touch? Oh, hello Marie good to see you again. Lee's around here somewhere I'm sure she is dying to tell you about her latest off-Broadway play.”

“Eddy, how are you old friend? It has been a while since we last spoke. You will have to forgive me, I have been so busy with my experiments and writing my books that I have lost track of most everyone.”

“How many books you have out now?”

“With the one that's coming out later this fall, it will be ten all total.”

“I didn't know you wrote that many science books Edd.”

“Some are textbooks but quite a few are science fiction. I enjoy writing those. I have even collaborated on a few stories with Ed on his graphic novels.”

“Yeah, Lumpy told me about that. I hear you are taking a place teaching at PCU.”

“Not teaching, Eddy, although I may dabble with a class or two on occasion. I am the new head of the chemistry department. So who else is in town?”

“Well there's me of course, I just bought out another car dealership, I now have franchises with all of the domestic cars and several German and Japanese car companies. Johnny has a construction company that his wife's father gave him. Sarah is a fashion designer along with Jimmy. She's sorta pissed that Jimmy is on his third husband and soon to be in divorce court yet again. Ed and May are living between here and New York as you know.”

“What about Kevin and Nazz are they here?”

“You still interested in him after all these years. I figured by now you had gotten over your little high school affair with Jerk head.”

“Why does everyone keep dragging that up. It was hardly an affair. We only went on one date.”

“Just what did happen that night, Sockhead?”

“I do not wish to talk about it, Eddy. The details wouldn't interest you in the least.”

“I think they would, you two had eyes for each other all through high school. Then you go on one date the then whammo you both get married and go off to college.”

“I don't want to talk about it, Eddy. Let's get a drink from the bar and find a different subject to talk about.”

“Ok, sockhead. We won't talk about shovel chin. I will take you up on that drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add some more to this


	13. The Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Dee works for Eddyco and is caught in the middle of a hostile takeover of Eddy's company. Kevin Barr and Nat(owned by c2ndy2c1d) are involved with the company trying to take over Eddyco.

The limousine sat at the curb quietly purring as only an extremely expensive automobile could. A liveried chauffeur stood at attention next to the rear door of the car. Down the street, a tall lean man wearing a black beanie with twin stripes on it came hurriedly towards the building in front of which the limo was parked. 

“Oh my, oh my, Eddy is going to be so upset that I am running late this morning of all mornings.” mumbled the man as he made his way down the street. As he neared the door of his building a man dressed in a black suit carrying a briefcase came slamming out the door. Double Dee had just reached the door as the man came out and they crashed head-on, knocking Edd to the ground. “Outta my way asshole!” As he stepped over the fallen man he delivered a kick to the man's ribs. “Stupid fucking dork! Kicked your ass in high school and still have to step over your stupid ass.”

The man then walked to the car and got into the back seat. The chauffeur slammed the door and ran around the car and got in behind the driver's wheel. Double Dee slowly got to his feet and checked himself all over. Then he staggered into the building and down a long hallway to an office in the back where he could hear yelling and things crashing behind the closed door. He stood there for a moment listening to the noise behind the door and then turned to go to his own office which was a broom closet stuffed with an architect's desk and a chair. He would deal with Eddy once he cooled down. 

Just as he put his hand on the knob of his office door he heard the door behind him open with a crash. “Sockhead, where the hell have you been. Today of all days you had to break a lifetime of tradition and come in late. Are you trying to lose me, my business? Is this the way you repay me for taking me in after your parents threw you out because you got thrown out of college? You owe me man, what kinda friend do you call yourself?”

“But Eddy...”

“Shut it Sockhead, where are the plans for the next big scam... er I mean project. That guy that was here for the meeting this morning needed to be assured that we could pay back the money that they loaned us. I needed those plans to appease him.”

“Right here on my desk, where they have been for the past week if you had bothered to look, you would have found them. And, if you remember you were the reason I got thrown out of college in the first place.”

Oh ho, you're trying to blame me for your failure in life, is that it. Is that why you missed the meeting this morning? You want me to be a failure just like you!”

“It was one of your scams that caused all the trouble at that college, but no I am not trying to make you fail. I want you to succeed, if for no other reason than the fact that you did help me when I needed help.”

“You better remember that fact next time you want to mess me up, or so help me I'll put out on the mean streets. And, then what would you do. Now get to work!”

Eddy stopped on his way out the door and turned back towards Edd. “I'm going to try to interest them into taking some stock in our company; draw up some dummy stock for me while you ain't doing anything.”

“But Eddy, the SEC...”

“But Eddy nothing, get on it Sockhead. I ain't worried about that, how they gonna find out unless some big mouth blabs. Just do what I tell you and shut the fuck up. I'm the brains of this outfit.” Eddy stormed out and slammed the door behind him. 

Meanwhile across town the long black car pulled into a parking garage and stopped before the elevator shaft. The chauffeur jumped out and opened the rear door of the car. The large man got out still holding his briefcase and started for the elevator. 

“Did you have to kick the dork back there?”

The large man turned around and glared at the chauffeur. “What's it to ya? I have a job to do and I do it my way. What does it matter if I did?. You do your job and keep your nose out of mine.”

“You do know that that guy is the main asset of that company. He's the reason for the action that the company is taking towards Eddyco Inc.”

The big man walked up to the chauffeur and punched him in the gut. “You may have been the big man on campus during high school but you ain't nothing but a hired flunky now. So if you want to keep your job stay out of mine. Put your nose in my business again and I'll fuck you up. Mr. Goldberg only gave you this job because he felt sorry for your stupid ass. Now get the fuck out of my way.” He turned back towards the elevator and pushed the up button.

After the door closed behind the man, the chauffeur laughed. “We will see about that Chad.” He then laughed to himself again. 

“Are you ok, Sir?” Asked another man who had been sitting in a small office watching the whole show.

“Yeah, Jenkins, I'm ok, I think I need to get back in the gym and work on my abs. Park the car will ya, I got to get upstairs. Nat in yet?”

“Yup got here a few minutes ago.”

The chauffeur then took off his cap and ran his fingers through his red hair. He then tossed the cap to Jenkins and pulled a red baseball cap from his back pocket and placed it on his head. Turning swiftly he entered a private elevator the went directly to the top floor of the building. After arriving at the top floor he exited the elevator and went into one of the offices located there. In the middle of the room was a large walnut desk with a credenza behind it with a built-in trophy case that held many sporting trophies, awards, and sports memorabilia. He smiled to himself and walked over to the wall on the right of the room. He pressed a button and a panel slid aside. Behind the panel was a window into another office. From the other office, it held a mirror but from the main office, one could watch what was going on in the other.

He smirked to himself when he saw Chad walk into the room and place his briefcase on the desk. Behind the desk sat a well-dressed man with teal hair. He looked up at the large man and said something. Kevin then pressed a button so that he could hear what was being said in the other room.

“... how did it go, did Eddy pay the money or did he ask for another extension?”

“He said he needed a little more time to pull things together, but, that he should be able to make a deal soon and get things settled up.”

“Did you remind him that time is of the essence. That we are tired of waiting for him to make a move on this matter. That if he didn't pay up soon that we were going to have to seize certain assets of his company?”

“Well not exactly in those words. I told him that we would kick his ass out and take his shit.”

“Chad, chad, chad, what am I going to do with you? When I send you on this kind of missions I wish you would act a little more business-like. I also have to reprimand you for kicking Edd. I don't think that was a necessary action.”

“What's it matter if I did kick the dork. Nothing but a freak anyways. So Kevin ratted me out did he, I told him to keep his nose out of my job and mind his own business.”

“I haven't seen Kevin yet this morning. Nat then pressed a few keys on his laptop and a video came on the screen on the wall. It was taken from an angle across the street and showed him walking out of the door and bumping into Double Dee and then kicking him. “I didn't need anyone to tell me about your actions, I saw it all and if I ever see it again you will be terminated. Now give me your report about your meeting with Eddy.”

Kevin then walked over to his desk and turned on his laptop listening to a recording of a certain conversation between two people about some fake stock. He smirked to himself and turned off the recording. He leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingers together in deep thought. After a while, the door between the two offices opened and the tall teal haired man entered the room. He was grinning ear to ear.

“Chad is such a useful tool. He thinks he is more important to our scheme than he really is.”

“I don't care how useful he is if he hurts the dork again...”

“Did you listen to the recording?”

“Yes, with this latest stunt we will have Eddy just where we want him and he will have to give us the assets that we want or we will send him directly to jail.”

“You do realize that if we do that Double Delicious will go down with him.”

“We will have to make sure that doesn't happen. Now lets up the heat on Eddy and get what we want.” Kevin leaned back in his chair smirking and pressing his fingertips together. “I've worked hard and invested a lot of my baseball earnings into this scheme and it cannot fail.”

“I have invested a lot into this company as well. We will succeed and when we are done even Eddy will realize that this was a great scam. You still haven't told me just why we are pulling this in the first place.”

“Never mind about that just make sure everything goes as planned.”

Nat thought to himself, sure I know just which "Asset" you want, why won't you admit you like the double dork that way and get it over with. I have been trying for years to get you two together. He just sat there and grinned at Kevin.


	14. Christmas Comes to the Cul-de-Sac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas tale

Double Dee opened his garage door and looked out at the snow. He sighed as he looked at the covered driveway and the sidewalk to his front door. He then walked over and started the snowblower. It's a good thing I have this contraption, I'll have all this done in no time. As he was clearing the drive, he noticed Kevin and his dad emerge from their garage with bundles of Christmas lights. As they came forth from the garage, he saw the red-headed jock laughing about something his father had said.

Mr. Barr had pulled a ladder from the garage and placed it against the house. As he started to climb up the ladder Kevin came over and shooed him away from the ladder and climbed up it himself dragging a string of lights up with him. His father laughed and started setting up the other decorations. After a few minutes, Kevin scooped up some snow and made a snowball and tossed it at his father. To many, it would have seemed that the star of Peach Creek High's baseball team had missed his target completely, but the boy had placed the ball just where he wanted it to go at his father's feet.

“I thought you were a great pitcher boy; it seems you can't even get it over the plate.” laughed the older man as he made a snowball and tossed it at the jock. As he threw the ball he said, “Let your old man show you how it's done.” He then tossed the snowball hitting Kevin right in the middle of his back. The redhead jumped down from the ladder and grabbed a handful of snow and ran towards his father declaring that he would get him back by putting the snow down his pants. The chase was on both men running around the yard like small boys, laughing all the while.

Double Dee was watching the show and wondered at the antics between father and son. They seemed to be having so much fun. He knew his father loved him, but they had never played like the duo across the street. After a while, he saw that the father and son team had gone back to putting up the yearly display. Edd had always enjoyed seeing the light show that was at the Barr household every year. For a long as he could remember it had been a spectacular event and had won many awards over the years. They always tried to add something new each year.

After he had finished removing the snow from his driveway and sidewalk Edd looked at his own home. The tree was standing in the window and twinkling away as it did every year. Even with most of the homes lit up for the Christmas season his was usually dark with just the tree shining forth. He knew that if he really wanted to, he could come up with something to rival the Barrs if he put his mind to it, however as he usually spent the holidays alone because of his parents' hectic careers, why bother.


	15. A KevEdd Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is post "Big Picture Show" The cul-de-sac gang decides to spend Christmas season together.

A KevEdd Christmas

Eddward Marion Vincent stood looking at the table in all of its Thanksgiving splendor. For the first time in years, his home had been filled with people for the holiday. It had felt wonderful to spend time with family. Even though his parents had not been able to come home he still felt as if a family were here. All the “Kids” from the cul-de-sac had come together to make him feel loved at this time of year when people felt the absence of family the most. Nazz had come to him the week before and suggested that he host a Thanksgiving dinner and invite everyone from the cul-de-sac.

He had balked at first at the thought of people messing up his home. Then each had come in their own time and told him they would come if invited for dinner. That even though there were times that they had not all got along they felt he was a part of the cul-de-sac gang and that made him family. Eddy and Ed had come after Nazz, then Jonny and Plank had stopped by when he was out gathering his mail. Rolf had called him over and spoke to him urging him to go ahead with the party that he would supply the fresh veggies. Sara and Jimmy had come and said they would help with the decorations. The thing that finally made him give in and decide to have the party was something that occurred over the weekend. It was getting late and he was preparing for bed when he heard a knock at his front door. He looked out his window to see who was knocking on his door at this time of night. To his surprise, he saw a redheaded jock standing at his door looking up at him.

“Hey Double Dork, you gonna open up or what?”

“It's late Kevin, what do you want this time of night. I would think you would be out with your friends having a good time.” Double Dee said.

“Nazz has been after me all week to come and join in them asking you to have your party.”

“OK, you did, so good night.”

“Nah, Dork, come down, I want to do this right if I do it at all and talking up to you in the window isn't the way I wanna do it.”

Dee nodded and pulled back into the window. What if this was a trick of some kind? He hadn't done anything to make the jock upset so he shouldn't be wanting to pound on him. He walked down the stairs and unlocked the door opening it a crack so that he could see out. The jock stood outside the door with his hands in his jacket pockets. He had a large grin on his face that made his whole face light up under the dusting of freckles on his cheeks and nose. 

Kevin took his hands out of his pockets and pushed the door open as if the Dork wasn't even there. He leaned down and picked up a box that had been beside the door and walked into Double Dee's house. Before the raven-haired boy could remind him about shoes not being worn in the house the redhead had toed off his shoes on the mat inside the door. He then walked straight into the kitchen. “Come and see what I brought Dork.”

Double Dee straightened up Kevin's shoes and walked behind him to the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen the jock was talking off his leather jacket. He turned around and grinned at the Sockhead and said. “What's your biggest objection to having the dinner party Double Dork?”

“I guess I would say that people tracking stuff into my house, not everyone will want to take off their shoes at the door and walk around in their socks like you are doing Kevin.”

“Well, I sure the hell ain't gonna wear those bunny slippers like you have on Dee.” The redhead laughed and pointed at Double Dee's slippers. Kevin opened the big box and pulled a bag out. “Here we will just make sure everyone has a pair of slippers to wear. Everyone got a pair of slippers to wear so that you would not get freaked out over that. One objection down so what's the next one.”

“Language Kevin.”

Kevin laughed and said “You know that doesn't work on me Double Dork. So, what's your next objection?”

“There will be a huge mess that I will have to clean up afterward.”

“We will help you clean up, well maybe not Big Ed, We will let him watch TV or something so nothing gets broke. Next?”

“I'll have all this cooking to do, and the shopping I haven't really got the time to do that kind of shopping nor have I budgeted for that kind of meal.”

The redhead smirked and opened the box again. “Look in here Double Dork, We all chipped in to get the items we need for the dinner. Mom is gonna make a couple of cakes and some pies, she loves to bake. I'll come over and help you cook. I am a fairly good cook my mom says. I can do more than grill Dee. C'mon have the party, I promise you will have a great time.”

“Why would you care Kevin, you've always disliked me?”

“It's not like that, dude, I've always envied what you can do. You can come up with all kinds of stuff off the top of your head, You're so smart you make everything in school look so easy, where I have to work hard get anything above a B. I did a lot of those things hoping you would notice me. I'm sorry if it went the wrong way. Please have this party so that we can show you how much we like you. It's like we are all family growing up here in the cul-de-sac together. We want to fill some space in your life. We know it can't be easy with your folks gone all the time, and there have been times when we weren't the best of friends to you so give us a chance to make it up to you. For you, I'll even try to be nice to the shrimp.”

“Oh, ok I'll have the party, Jimmy and Sara can decorate within reason and I will be supervising them. I will expect you to help with the preparations. We will have to start on Monday.”

“Choice! If you find we need anything else just let me know and I will pick it up while I am at work at the supermarket.”

Double Dee shook his head and looked towards the living area of the house. There had been a bit of roughhousing between the boys. Fortunately, Kevin and Rolf were keeping Ed in check so that he didn't get too rough. Eddy had switched on the TV to a football game and that had settled the boys down. Jimmy and Sara had started picking up the dishes and Nazz was taking the leftovers into the kitchen. Edd began brushing down the table cloth for crumbs and arranging the pies and cakes on the sideboard so that if anyone wanted a snack during the game all they had to do was help themselves. It was going against every grain of his being to let food into the living room, but he would allow it this one time.

He thought back to the start of the week. Monday had started like any other day off from school. He awoke at his usual time and took care of his morning rituals as usual. He then checked over his homework to make sure he hadn't missed anything. After completing his homework review, he went downstairs and started on his chores around the house catching up on his cleaning which really wasn't much because he kept his home so tidy. He then watered his cactus Jim and fed his ant farm. With nothing else to hinder him, he then went to the kitchen to start gathering the items that they would need for preparation for the planned feast. 

Just as he sat down to make his list of things to do, he heard a knock at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
